L'Alpha et l'Oméga
by mower
Summary: Devenu loups-garous après une attaque, Draco et Harry apprennent qu'ils sont plus que de simple créature magique. Et même s'ils sont destiné à se lier, Harry n'a pas dit son dernier mot!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde.

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui se présentera en deux chapitres. Je vous offre le premier et je posterais le suivant dans quelques jours. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!=)

 **Ps: Je tiens à préciser que c'est un OS à la base et que par conséquent, l'histoire avance vite et ne rentre pas toujours dans les détailles. Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un violent mal de crâne. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut surpris de se trouver dans sa chambre au square Grimmauld. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et regarda à nouveau autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non, son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, il était bien dans la demeure des Black. Il se demanda pour quelle raison il se trouvait chez son parrain en plein milieu du mois de novembre, période où il n'y a pas de vacances scolaires.

Il tenta de se lever, mais alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se redresser il ressentit une violente douleur dans son dos. C'était tellement intense et indescriptible qu'il ne put empêcher un hurlement d'agonie de sortir de sa bouche. Il se rallongea immédiatement, mais il pouvait encore sentir dans son dos la douleur qui pulsait comme une grosse artère.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?_

Harry n'ajouta pas le mot « encore » à sa pensée, car même s'il en avait vu de toute les couleurs, comme la fois où son bras avait perdu ses os, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose. C'était « presque » pire qu'un Doloris.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il vit son parrain entrer calmement. Son visage était pâle et sombre, comme s'il avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle ou qu'il allait en annoncer une. Harry était sûr que ça le concernait.

« Sirius, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? » Demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

Son parrain le regarda sans pour autant sembler le voir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois avant de se refermer. Sirius Black était à court de mots pour expliquer à son filleul les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux.

« SIRIUS ! »

L'appel saturé de peur de Harry le ramena dans la chambre et il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de bons mots pour annoncer ce genre de chose. Il fallait mieux dire la vérité le plus crûment possible…

"Poudlard a été attaqué par un groupe au service de Voldemort. C'était essentiellement des loups-garous… tu as été touché par l'un d'eux en voulant protéger Ginny."

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Harry savait très bien ce que tout cela signifiait, mais il avait le vague espoir que son parrain lui dirait qu'il avait seulement été blessé et qu'il devait rester au lit. Ni plus ni moins.

« Tu es un loup-garou désormais.»

Harry regarda son parrain avec effarement. Pourquoi devait-il toujours attirer le mauvais sort sur lui ?! Il réussit quand même à faire bonne figure devant son parrain et tenta de le réconforter.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sirius. Il y a pire que d'être un loup-garou. J'aurais pu être paralysé ou mort. »

« C'est vrai. » Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux. « Mais je pense que tu préférerais être mort. »

Plus que tout le reste, ce sont les paroles de son parrain qui lui firent peur. Pourquoi aurait-il préféré être mort ? Qui avait-il de pire que la mort ?

« Sirius… Tu m'effraies là. »

« Harry… Remus… il a… il a senti ton loup… et… et… »

Le bégaiement incessant de son parrain tapa sur les nerfs du jeune homme. Il ne supportait pas de devoir attendre. C'est donc énervé qu'il hurla :

« BORDEL SIRIUS, CRACHE LE MORCEAU ! »

« Tu es un Soumi ! »

La réponse avait fusé rapidement, répondant à l'exigence d'Harry. Cependant, si Sirius se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il lui avait dit la vérité, Harry, lui, devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Remus au sujet de la hiérarchie chez les loups-garous. Tout en haut se trouvait le mâle dominant, il pouvait y avoir plusieurs dans une même meute, mais celui-là les surpassait tous. Il était le chef. Ensuite venaient les autres dominants, puis les dociles. Ces derniers étaient beaucoup moins fort que les dominants, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins courageux et avaient la capacité d'infliger de grand dommage. Enfin, tout en bas de l'échelle, ce trouvaient les soumis. Considéré comme des moins que rien par le reste de la meute ils étaient souvent mal traités et utilisés comme objet sexuel par les dominants. Lorsqu'un Soumi naissait ou entrait dans une meute, il était immédiatement stérilisé et de la manière la plus brutale qui soit.

 _Je suis un Soumi_ , pensa amèrement Harry.

« Je suis un putain de Soumi ! » Hurla-t-il.

Sa voix était remplie de rage, de douleur, de peur et de tristesse. Remus ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir, car les soumis étaient détestés des autres loups-garous. Considéré comme des moins que rien, tout juste bons à servir de paillasson, les soumis n'était rien d'autre que des esclaves.

Son esprit se mit alors à hurler, tapant contre les parois de sa conscience comme s'il était devenu prisonnier de son propre corps. Un corps qui ne lui appartenait plus vraiment désormais. Il tapa encore et encore, quand soudain il le sentit. Cette chose qui venait de lui pourrir la vie, cette chose qu'on avait implantée dans son corps sans qu'il ne puisse choisir.

Il aurait pu être en colère contre lui. _Il aurait dû_ !

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant lui, la rage d'Harry s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il regarda le petit loup, qui n'était guère plus gros qu'un chat, trembler de peur devant lui. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin sombre de son esprit, ses pattes reposaient sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative de ne plus entendre l'humain. Sa queue entre les jambes, les yeux clos et le corps tremblant comme une feuille, il faisait vraiment peine à voir.

Cependant, ce petit loup toucha le cœur d'Harry. Il lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il avait été, celui que personne n'aimait, celui qu'on traitait comme un esclave, un moins que rien. Oui, d'une certaine façon ils étaient semblables tous les deux.

Il essaya de s'approcher de lui, mais une voix terrifiée l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Ne me fais pas de mal. Ne me fais pas de mal. »

Harry fut surpris. Normalement, même si l'humain n'aimait pas son loup, ils ne pouvaient pas se faire de mal et le loup n'avait pas à avoir peur de son humain. Harry pensa rapidement qu'il devrait se renseigner là-dessus, mais pas pour le moment. Là, maintenant, il devait s'occuper de cette petite boule de poil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien. » Dit-il d'une voix calme. « Je ne peux pas te faire de mal puisque tu es mon loup. »

« Non ! Mon humain est mort. » Pleura le petit loup avant de partir se cacher dans un autre coin sombre de l'esprit d'Harry.

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tomba sur un gros plan du visage de Sirius.

« Merlin, Harry ! Ça fait plus de dix minutes que je t'appelle sans avoir de réponse. » S'écria son parrain avec inquiétude.

« Sirius. » La voix d'Harry tremblait. « Je crois que ce n'est pas mon loup. »

« Je sais. » Répondit simplement son parrain.

« Mais comment ça se fait ?! »

« Dumbledore pense que tu étais visé dès le départ et que le fait de te transmettre un loup soumis diminuerait ta force. C'est un puissant sortilège de magie noire que Voldemort a mis au point. Arracher le loup à son humain a sûrement tué ce dernier et même si le loup ne t'appartient pas réellement, il n'en fait pas moins de toi un Soumi. »

* * *

Draco Malfoy posait ses yeux gris orage sur chaque élève qui se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. Après l'attaque de Poudlard l'année dernière, l'école avait été obligée de fermer ses portes jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Comme l'attaque avait été perpétuée par des Mangemorts alors que le ministère affirmait que Voldemort n'était pas de retour, ce dernier s'était vu forcé de payer des cours particuliers à chaque élève. De quoi faire tache sur la carrière de Fudge !

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous de retour dans leur bonne vieille école.

Cependant, certains élèves avaient été touchés pendant l'attaque et des personnes comme Draco avaient perdu beaucoup. Il se rappela le jour où son père l'avait renié. Il l'avait drogué et largué au milieu de nulle part sans rien. Pas même un vêtement. Il lui avait juste laissé sa baguette. Brisée.

Draco chassa rapidement ses pensées et reporta son attention sur la table des Serpentard où il était assis. Exactement à la même place. Car même s'il n'était plus un Malfoy, il était quand même un Black. Sa mère n'avait pas aimé ce que son mari avait fait à son fils et elle était partie. Elle avait retrouvé Draco et lui avait donné son nom de jeune fille.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas son nom ou son argent qui lui avait permis de garder sa place de chef. Désormais, Draco Black n'était plus un simple sorcier, il était également un loup-garou. Et pas n'importe quel loup-garou, il était un chef de meute. Même s'il n'en avait pas pour le moment. Il s'était découvert plusieurs capacités vraiment incroyables et fort utiles.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois les élèves qui avaient été infectés, son loup pouvait facilement les repérer. Ce dernier s'enorgueillissait en voyant les dociles trembler sous son regard et il grognait lorsque les dominants tentaient de faire face. Mais au final, ils baissaient tous la tête.

Draco ressentait les émotions de son loup et les approuvait à cent pour cent. Néanmoins, il se devait quand même de garder l'esprit froid et le visage neutre. Son loup avait d'abord désapprouvé ce trait de caractère, lui qui était tout en nerf et en spontanéité. Cependant, il s'était vite rendu compte que la froideur de Draco pouvait également servir, surtout face à des gens qui comme lui, étaient explosifs.

Il y avait dix loups-garous dans la Grande Salle. Trois étaient des dominants, un se trouvait parmi les Serpentard et avait déjà fait savoir à Draco qu'il le suivrait où qu'il aille. Même si l'ancien Malfoy n'avait pas encore créé sa meute, il savait que ce loup-là lui obéirait malgré tout, car il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

Les deux autres dominants étaient tous les deux à Serdaigle et Draco savait qu'il aurait rapidement à faire à eux. Soit par obligation de les séparer afin qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas, soit pour se défendre, car ils se seront ligués tous les deux contre lui. La première hypothèse était sûrement la plus réaliste si l'on jugeait la distance qu'ils avaient mise entre eux et les mauvais regards qu'ils se lançaient. Protéger les sept dociles restants de ces deux fous furieux serait également la mission de Draco. Car nul doute que s'ils ne se sautaient pas dessus, alors ils trouveraient un moyen de se défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre. Et, quoi de mieux qu'un docile ? Un Soumi certainement.

Son loup grogna. Il se rappelait la douce odeur de mangue et d'herbe fraîche qu'ils avaient sentie durant l'été. Ils s'étaient rendus en Amérique pour rencontrer un chef de meute afin d'apprendre les rudiments de ce poste. Les grandes forêts qui bordaient la frontière entre les États-Unis et le Canada avaient été le lieu idéal pour s'entraîner et Draco avait appris la valeur du mot « meute » dans celle de Lorenzo. Chasser, protéger, réprimander, punir, aimer, accepter. Tous ces mots que Draco connaissait déjà et qui pourtant n'avaient pas réellement de sens pour lui. C'est également dans la meute de Lorenzo qu'il avait compris que le rôle de chaque individu de la meute dépend avant tout de son chef.

Lorenzo était un Moldu avant de devenir un loup-garou et ses parents lui avaient toujours appris que dans une famille il n'y a pas de bon et de mauvais, il n'y a pas de plus fort et de plus faible. Tout le monde est sur le même niveau. Dans la meute de Lorenzo, qui conque osait maltraiter un Soumi se voyait éjecté de la meute. Et Draco avait vu plus d'une fois le chef montrer les crocs face à des impertinents pas toujours d'accord.

C'est dans cette meute que Draco avait reçu sa première fellation masculine. Il s'appelait Chris, c'était un jeune Soumi du même âge que Draco. Il s'était, dès son arrivée placée près de lui et le loup de Draco l'avait pris sous son aile. La veille de son départ Chris avait voulu lui donner du plaisir et l'avait sucé comme aucune femme ne l'avait jamais et pour cause, elles ne le voulaient pas!

Mais même si Draco avait apprécié la gâterie, son esprit et son loup restaient tournés vers cette odeur fugace qu'ils avaient sentie dans les bois. C'était pour tous les deux une odeur alléchante qui leur donnait envie de croquer un morceau de ce met délicat.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils avaient senti l'odeur du Soumi, celui-ci était déjà loin et ils n'avaient pas réussi à suivre sa trace. Ils avaient eu beau l'appeler pendant plusieurs heures, le Soumi ne s'était jamais montré.

Le repas commença une fois que Dumbledore eût fini son discours de début d'année. C'était le même, mais pour une fois, cela ne déplut à aucun élève. La répétition des mots, le ton calme… tout donnait l'impression que rien ne s'était passé.

Le repas était déjà bien entamé et l'absence de Potter énervait passablement Draco. Il savait de source sûre que ce dernier était devenu un loup-garou et qu'il n'était pas un chef de meute. Et encore moins un dominant. Le premier à le rejoindre devrait être Potter. Si Potter faisait partie de sa meute, alors les autres suivraient rapidement.

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Saint Potter fit son apparition.

Un silence de plomb accueillit son arrivée, mais cela ne sembla pas le perturber. Il avançait d'un pas calme quand il s'arrêta tout à coup.

Harry huma l'air. Il était certain d'avoir senti la puissante odeur des chefs de meutes. Son loup grogna et même s'il tremblait de peur, il resta au côté d'Harry. L'humain lui avait prouvé mainte fois qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il s'était entraîné dur pour dominer la nature de Soumi que le loup – contre son gré – lui insufflait.

Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter était un homme et un loup-garou libres de toute contrainte et Perry – c'est ainsi qu'il avait nommé son loup – était heureux de ne plus recevoir de coup de la part des autres loups-garous. Ils avaient croisé plusieurs fois des dominants durant leur voyage et par un habile subterfuge, Harry avait masqué leur odeur pour ne pas être senti par eux.

Cependant, durant la nuit de pleine lune, même si Harry était parvenu à contrer le besoin de transformation, il ne pouvait pas camoufler leurs odeurs, car ces soirs-là elle était beaucoup trop forte. Ils s'étaient une fois retrouvés acculés par un loup dominant qui voulait profiter d'eux de manière peu catholique.

Là encore, Harry s'était entraîné comme un forcené afin de toujours pouvoir se battre. Perry ne lui posait pas de problème, car le loup avait très bien compris que son intervention serait synonyme de défaite pour eux deux. Il restait donc bien caché dans son coin et tentait tant bien que mal de garder pour lui son envie de se rouler sur le dos et de présenter sa gorge.

Néanmoins, il y a un type de loup que ni lui ni Harry ne pouvaient combattre.

Le chef de meute.

Né pour dominer les plus forts, guider les autres et protéger les plus faibles, un chef de meute était respecté par tous, même ceux qui n'étaient pas de sa meute.

Alors en sentant l'odeur d'un chef dans la salle, Perry comprit qu'ils auraient bien du mal à se protéger de lui. Il glissa sa truffe humide dans la main d'Harry pour lui insuffler du courage. Ce qui signifiait pas beaucoup, car Perry était vraiment mort de peur.

L'odeur du chef, déjà forte, s'intensifia alors qu'Harry refusait de croiser son regard. Ne pas regarder un chef dans les yeux ne serait ce qu'une seconde était un grave affront et aucun chef de meute ne resterait assis sans répondre à cette provocation, même les plus laxistes.

Rapidement, l'odeur s'intensifia, planant autour d'eux comme une menace et l'on put entendre dans la salle certains couinements, provenant sûrement des autres loups-garous. Même les dominants semblaient mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, Harry resta debout sans bouger, sans regarder le chef non plus. Et pour cause, il savait très bien de qui provenait cette odeur. Il ne voulait pas lever la tête, non pas parce qu'il avait peur de croiser les yeux gris du chef de meute, mais parce qu'il était terrifié de lire dans ses yeux gris que l'autre détenait maintenant un pouvoir colossal sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Perry était terrorisé par l'aura oppressante du chef et il se demandait pourquoi Harry ne faisait rien. De son côté, Harry redressa la tête et sans regarder une seule fois le Serpentard il avança vers la table des professeurs. Il dut s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, car l'aura de Malfoy était vraiment écrasante, mais il tint bon.

« Professeur Dumbledore, j'aimerais vous parler si c'est possible. » La voix de Harry était saccadée, mais audible pour toute la salle.

« Bien sûr, Harry, j'avais justement fini de manger. » Dumbledore se leva et fit le tour de la table pour rejoindre Harry.

Le directeur n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle et il sentait que s'il n'intervenait pas, le danger serait imminent. Il y avait plus qu'une simple créature magique chez ces deux-là.

« Je pense que Monsieur Malfoy devrait se joindre à nous. » Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry quand celui-ci tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Crois-moi Harry, il doit être présent. »

Les paroles du directeur surprirent Harry. Il y avait une certaine tension dans sa voix qui laissait deviner une situation grave. Harry écouta donc son mentor et suivit, bon gré mal gré lui, Dumbledore dans les couloirs de l'école, Malfoy à ses côtés.

Le Serpentard n'arrêtait pas de la toucher. Sa main glissait dans ses cheveux, son cou, sur sa joue et parfois même sur ses fesses. Outré, par de tels attouchements, mais surtout par son corps qui s'échauffait sous les caresses, Harry finit par attraper la main de Draco et mordre dedans.

« Es-tu fou ! » S'exclama Perry dans sa tête.

Et pour cause, mordre un chef de meute c'était comme lui déclarer la guerre. Un grognement terrifiant s'échappa de la poitrine de Malfoy et Harry ne put empêcher son corps de faire un pas en arrière sous la crainte. Néanmoins, il ne lâcha pas le chef des yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas totalement peur de lui.

De son côté, Draco était plus qu'excité par Potter. Le petit louveteau venait de le mordre jusqu'au sang et malgré tout il continuait de lui tenir tête.

« Il faut lui apprendre les bonnes manières. » Grogna Argo dans sa tête.

Effectivement, son loup était autant affamé que lui. Une image fugace de lui en train de retourner Potter pour le plaquer contre le mur après lui avoir arraché son jeans lui traversa l'esprit. Nul doute que son petit cul bien moulé dans son pantalon devait être étroit à l'intérieur. Et nul doute qu'il serait bien, sa queue logée entre ses chaires.

« Messieurs, je vous demanderais de vous tenir correctement en ma présence. »

La voix de Dumbledore calma un peu les ardeurs de Draco. Celui-ci avait plaqué Potter contre le mur sans même s'en rendre compte et sa main se trouvait dans son pantalon, tenant entre ses doigts une verge bien dure.

Potter le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts où plusieurs émotions pouvaient s'y lire. La honte, la colère et la crainte. Draco retira sa main et s'excusa auprès de Dumbledore d'une voix neutre. Le directeur hocha la tête et poursuivit sa route, Harry et Draco derrière lui.

Cependant, lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné, Draco se pencha vers l'oreille du Soumi et souffla :

« Tu as raison de me craindre, ça fait six ans que j'attends l'opportunité de te voir à genoux devant moi. Ne va pas croire que tu pourras m'échapper. »

Il pouvait entendre, grâce à son ouïe fine, le cœur de Potter s'emballer et un sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci leur montra les deux fauteuils, en velours vert et rouge, qui se trouvaient devant son bureau.

« Je vais vous poser une question. » Commença Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent assis. « Contentez-vous de répondre par oui ou non. »

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris.

« Est-ce que vous vous en êtes rendu compte ? »

Harry regarda le directeur avec des yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait rien à la question. Rendu compte de quoi ? Malfoy semblait plus au point que lui, car il venait de répondre « oui ».

« Bien, la prochaine question est seulement pour Draco. Est-ce que tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? »

Cette fois, le Serpentard répondit négativement à la question.

« Bon. Dans un sens, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne sois pas au courant, car ce qui vous arrive est un cas techniquement impossible. »

« Heu… désolé de vous interrompre, mais puis-je être mis dans la confidence. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer de quoi on parle et quelle est cette chose dont j'aurais dû me rendre compte. »

« Ce dont Draco s'est rendu compte, c'est qu'il possédait plus que la force d'une créature magique. On en vient donc à ma deuxième question. De quoi s'agit-il. »

Dumbledore se versa une tasse de thé au citron avant de leur en proposer. Harry et Draco déclinèrent poliment. La mixture était déjà infecte lorsqu'ils étaient humains, alors avec leurs sens plus développés grâce au loup-garou elle devait sûrement être infâme. Le directeur haussa les épaules et avala une gorgée du breuvage.

« Vous possédez, en plus de votre loup-garou, le pouvoir de l'Alpha et de l'Oméga. »

« C'est impossible. Cette magie n'existe plus depuis bien longtemps. » Répondit Draco.

« Je le sais bien, mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper. »

« Désolé de m'incruster une fois de plus, mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'Alpha et d'Oméga. »

« C'est la première forme de magie qui a vu le jour. » Expliqua Draco. « Au tout départ, les hommes qui possédaient en eux de la magie, n'avaient pas de baguettes ou de sorts pour la pratiquer et beaucoup mourraient à cause du surplus de magie dans leur corps. »

« On peut mourir d'un trop-plein de magie ?! »

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, car tu l'utilises tout le temps. » Poursuivit Dumbledore. « Mais si tu ne te servais pas de ta magie pendant environ un mois ou deux, tu commencerais à sentir ton corps te démanger de l'intérieur. Et plus la durée augmente plus la sensation est intense. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Oui, c'est horrible. Et c'est pour cette raison que le ministère ne peut pas priver un sorcier de sa magie durant une trop longue période. » Commenta Draco.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'Hagrid peut tout de même utiliser la magie malgré que sa baguette fut brisée. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« À cette époque-là, les hommes n'étaient guère évolués et ils ne comprenaient pas ni ne cherchaient à comprendre ces morts inexpliquées. Puis un jour, une femme réussit grâce à de simples mots à mettre fin à un conflit qui durait depuis plusieurs années. Pour tout le monde, elle était juste une femme parmi tant d'autres, mais qui avait eu les mots justes au bon moment. Cependant, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle renfermait en elle une sorte de pouvoir et elle l'avait transféré dans ses paroles. Ce fut l'une des deux premières magies. L'Oméga. » Draco s'arrêta un instant afin de reprendre son souffle. « Cette magie permet à celui qui la possède de calmer les esprits et d'éloigner les mauvaises pensées, telles que la jalousie ou la haine. L'autre magie s'appelle l'Alpha. Elle domine les mentales et amène les esprits dans son sens. Un peu comme l'Impero. »

« Et l'on possède ces deux magies ? » Demanda Harry avec étonnement.

« C'est impossible. » S'énerva Draco. « Elles ont disparu dès l'apparition de la première baguette. »

« Et pourtant, nul doute que vous les possédez. » Déclara Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi Malfoy et moi l'on possède l'Alpha et l'Oméga ? »

« Je pense que c'est génétique. Comme vous descendez tous les deux d'une grande lignée de sorcier vous aviez plus de chance d'avoir ces magies. Votre transformation en loups-garous a sans doute joué un grand rôle également. »

« Est-ce que cela fait de nous de puissants sorciers ? » Demanda Harry avec espoir. « Plus puissant que Voldemort ? »

Il avait passé des mois loin de chez lui afin de récupérer sa force et même de devenir plus puissant. Mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort pour affronter Voldemort.

« C'est justement pour cette raison que vous êtes dans ce bureau avec moi. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'un Alpha et un Oméga ne peuvent être séparés. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore sans trop comprendre, mais le rire tonitruant de Malfoy lui apporta un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si le Serpentard avait lu dans ses pensées, il reformula pour lui les paroles du directeur.

« En gros Potter. Tu ne pourras baiser ni être baisé par un autre que moi. »

« C'est crûment dit, mais Draco à raison. Ce qui m'amène à une demande importante de ma part. Harry, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais je voudrais que tu t'unisses avec Draco. »

« Quoi ! » Hurla le jeune homme en se levant précipitamment. « Il en est hors de question. Plutôt mourir ! »

Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, Harry quitta rapidement le bureau. Il dévala les marches de l'escalier à une telle vitesse, qu'il manqua plusieurs fois de se casser la figure. Lorsqu'il arriva dans les couloirs il courut à en perdre haleine et ne s'arrêta que bien plus tard, lorsque ses poumons lui crièrent de mettre fin à leur supplice.

Il reprenait son souffle quand l'odeur d'un dominant envahit ses narines. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, car nul doute que le loup-garou venait lui chercher des noises en pensant qu'il était un Soumi inoffensif. Harry avait raison. Il vit un élève aux parures de Serdaigle s'approcher de lui avec un sourire carnassier.

« Ben alors petite chienne, tu as perdu ton chemin ? Si tu t'occupes bien de moi, je pourrais me montrer clément et te ramener devant ton dortoir. »

Harry soupira devant autant de stupidité. Comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand une autre odeur se fit sentir dans le couloir.

Une odeur forte et menaçante, qui promettait mille souffrances à celui qui ne lui obéirait pas. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy et dans un sens il était soulagé qu'il arrive au bon moment. Car il ne se sentait absolument pas d'attaque à affronter le dominant.

Cependant, il couina de surprise quand Malfoy le plaqua dos à son torse.

Draco avait vu Potter partir en courant devant une vérité qui arrangeait bien le Serpentard. Le directeur l'observait et il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que Draco comprenne le message.

« Ne vous en faites pas professeur, Potter sera bientôt à moi et il pourra alors accomplir sa mission. »

Puis Draco s'était levé et avait quitté à son tour le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le couloir, son flair avait vite détecté la présence d'un dominant près de _son_ Soumi.

Il s'était donc hâté de rejoindre les deux loups-garous et maintenant qu'il tenait fermement Potter contre lui, il décida de s'amuser un peu en montrant à l'autre dominant à qui le Soumi appartenait.

Il avait vu plusieurs couples de loups-garous faire ça quand leur partenaire était convoité. Une de ses mains disparut dans le pantalon de Potter et quand celui-ci tenta de se soustraire à la caresse, Draco profita de la position pour enfoncer ses crocs dans la chaire de son épaule, le marquant comme étant sa propriété.

Sans lâcher Potter, il fixa de ses yeux gris le dominant qui se trouvait devant eux et il fit tomber le pantalon et le boxer du Gryffondor. Le jeune garçon tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper, mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et la mâchoire de Draco l'empêchait de s'enfuir.

L'excitation de Draco monta d'un cran face à l'impuissance de Potter. Il attrapa son sexe flasque dans sa main chaude et entreprit un geste de pompage sur la queue du Gryffondor.

Le dominant ne lâchait pas des yeux le spectacle. Devant lui, Harry Potter se faisait masturber par Draco Malfoy et le chef de meute déclarait ouvertement que le Soumi était à lui.

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, le Serdaigle fit demi-tour et partit la queue entre les jambes et la bite dur comme du roc d'avoir assisté à tel spectacle.

De son côté, Harry ne contrôlait absolument plus rien et son corps, à la température trop élevée, embuait son esprit. La main de Malfoy pompait son sexe avec vigueur et même si Harry s'était déjà masturbé, ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir sous la main de Malfoy.

Un éclair de lucidité le traversa et il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour s'éloigner du chef de meute. Il savait par expérience que le pouvoir qu'il allait utiliser endormait le loup chez les dominants, les laissant démunis et faibles durant plusieurs heures.

Cependant, les chefs de meutes possédaient des loups bien plus robustes et le pouvoir d'Harry ne faisait que les sonner pour quelques minutes.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, non pas sur la main de Malfoy, qui continuait de lui prodiguer un bien fou. Sans oublier que l'autre main du chef de meute s'était glissée sous son tee-shirt et pinçait entre ses doigts experts ses tétons sensibles.

Il se visualisa dans la forêt de son esprit, Perry à ses côtés. Le lieu, où l'air était normalement doux, s'était transformé en une vraie forêt vierge à l'atmosphère chaude, mais humide.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda-t-il à Perry. « Si l'on se rate, c'est la fin des haricots pour nous ! »

« Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Cet homme est celui qui nous est destiné. Je ne pourrais pas lui tenir tête. »

Perry avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Si Malfoy voulait l'avoir, il devrait se battre pour l'obtenir. Il décida de se passer de l'aide de Perry pour cette fois là.

Harry se concentra et visualisa une boule blanche qui flotterait devant lui. Plus il devenait calme et paisible, plus la boule grossissait. Elle se mit à cracher des éclairs qui partaient dans tous les sens et Harry sut que c'était le bon moment.

Il avait appelé cette technique l'orbe du sommeil, car elle mettait toujours son assaillant KO. Bien évidemment, la chance qu'elle fonctionne sur un chef de meute était de 0,01 pour cent. Mais elle déstabiliserait quand même le loup-garou pendant plusieurs secondes, voire minutes et Harry en profiterait pour s'enfuir.

Il devra mettre ce court temps à sa disposition afin que Malfoy ne le rattrape pas.

Harry refixa son esprit sur l'orbe du sommeil, puis il visualisa Malfoy dans sa tête et envoya la boule contre lui. Le résultat fut immédiat. Malfoy le lâcha en grognant et Harry en profita pour prendre les jambes à son cou.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la tour des Gryffondor, il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Cette soirée avait vraiment été mouvementée et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, se glisser entre les draps propres de son lit. La fatigue qu'il ressentait chassa, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse l'analyser, la pensée que Malfoy n'avait absolument pas tenté de le rattraper et que cela cachait quelque chose d'étrange.

* * *

Allongeait entre ses draps, Harry dormait profondément, mais son corps tremblait comme une feuille sous la puissante montée de fièvre à laquelle il devait faire face. Dans sa tête, le jeune se trouvait dans la forêt de l'esprit au côté de Perry.

« Qu'est-ce… qui…qui…qui….se….se passe ? » Demanda Harry d'une chevrotante à cause de la fièvre.

Perry lui répondit seulement par un faible gémissement. Il était couché près de lui, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux. Ils étaient tous les deux mal en point et ne savaient pas quoi faire pour améliorer la situation.

Soudain, un bruit de branche qui se casse attira l'attention de Harry et lorsqu'il redressa la tête il se trouva nez à nez avec un loup blanc. Instinctivement, Harry se redressa malgré la fièvre et se plaça devant Perry pour le protéger.

« Qui es-tu ? » S'écria-t-il. « Ne t'approche pas ! »

Un rire qu'il avait souvent entendu durant ses six dernières années résonna dans la forêt. Le loup blanc profita de cette distraction pour contourner Harry. Il s'approcha du petit loup qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même devant ce mâle imposant.

Harry voulut intervenir, mais une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher et tout à coup il se retrouva ailleurs. Il n'était plus dans une forêt, mais dans un désert. Il comprit alors que son esprit ne se trouvait plus dans son corps, mais dans celui de la personne qui lui tenait l'épaule.

« C'est toi la cause de tout cela, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ! »

Harry se retourna brusquement et ce fut sans surprise que ses yeux verts rencontrèrent deux orbes d'argents. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière avant de perdre l'équilibre et de se retrouver le cul par terre, Malfoy le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Je te l'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper. » Draco le regardait, victorieux.

« Co…comment… »

« Je t'ai imprégnée de mon venin. »

Harry se rappela alors que Malfoy l'avait mordu dans le cou. Une simple morsure ne suffisait pas pour faire d'un loup-garou le compagnon d'un chef de meute. Il fallait que le chef injecte une dose de venin qu'il possédait dans ses canines.

Les chefs de meutes ne possédaient qu'une seule dose de ce venin et une fois injectée, il était impossible pour eux de revenir en arrière. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry n'avait pas supposé un seul instant que Malfoy ait pu faire ça. Maintenant, leurs vies étaient liées.

 _Harry…_

Le gémissement de son loup attira immédiatement l'attention de Harry. Il regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant Perry des yeux, mais il ne le vit nulle part.

« Il n'est pas ici Potter. Argo se trouve avec lui en ce moment et tout comme je peux te soulager de la fièvre il peut le faire pour Perry. Cependant… »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry en sachant que Malfoy allait attendre quelque chose de sa part.

« Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas soulager ton loup, temps que tu ne te seras pas totalement soumis à moi. »

« JAMAIS ! »

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça Potter. Mais vois-tu, comme Perry n'est pas ton véritable loup, il ne supportera pas très longtemps le poison. » Déclara Malfoy en s'agenouillant devant Harry.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Que si tu n'agis pas rapidement il va mourir. »

« Espèce de… »

 _Harry..._

Harry serra fortement ses paupières, comprenant que l'heure n'était plus à la fierté. Il devait sauver son ami, il lui avait promis de toujours le protéger.

Il ouvrit les yeux et défia Malfoy du regard.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Un sourire satisfait ourla les lèvres du chef de meute et il se redressa.

« Déshabille-toi. » Ordonna-t-il.

Même si la situation était humiliante pour lui, Harry obéit à Malfoy. Il devait le faire pour Perry. Il pouvait sentir à travers leur lien qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Il enleva rageusement ses vêtements, les jetant dans le sable devant Malfoy. Une fois nu, celui-ci lui tourna autour, admirant son corps finement musclé.

Soudain, une violente claque s'abattit sur ses fesses, le faisant sursauter et couiner, oui couiner de douleur. Une seconde claque chauffa son autre fesse et lorsqu'Harry voulut se retourner pour empêcher Malfoy de lui toucher le cul, un coup de pied dans le mollet le fit tomber à genoux.

Il vit Malfoy se placer devant lui puis baisser son pantalon, dévoilant une verge gorgée de sang. Elle était grosse et longue, mais au lieu de se sentir terrifié, quelque chose s'enflamma dans le corps d'Harry.

« Si tu me suces correctement, Argo s'occupera bien de ton loup. » Déclara Malfoy.

« Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose Malfoy. Je te hais ! »

« Me voilà bien embêté… Quoi que non en faites, car peut importe tes sentiments à mon encontre j'obtiendrais quand même ce que je veux. »

Harry était vraiment partagé entre son désir de protéger Perry et celui de renvoyer bouler Malfoy. Malheureusement pour lui, Perry était plus primordiale que la défaite du Serpentard .

Harry s'approcha et regarda de plus près la queue de Malfoy. Elle dégageait une forte odeur d'un quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser, mais qui le rendait fébrile. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur le gland mouillé d'un liquide transparent. Il se recula, surpris, lorsqu'il la vit réagir à son toucher en tressautant. Avait-elle sa propre volonté ? Il n'avait jamais vu le sexe d'un homme d'aussi près et en érection. Il était curieux.

Dans les douches avec ses amis, observer le sexe des autres était une chose qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Peut-être que le fait qu'ils soient comme des frères pour lui y était pour quelque chose. Et lors de ces moments en solitaire avec sa main, il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si certaines parties étaient plus sensibles que d'autres. Il pompait et puis c'est tout. En même temps, il avait dû se masturber en tout et pour tout, seulement trois ou quatre fois dans sa vie.

« Tu comptes la regarder encore longtemps ? Elle s'impatiente et moi aussi ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à ton loup tout de même ? »

Il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il regarda une fois de plus la verge tendue et gonflée qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir rentrer tout ça dans sa bouche !

 _Allez, Harry ! Tu as affronté un Basilic, un Dragon et même Voldemort. Ce n'est quand même pas le sexe de cette foutue fouine qui va te faire peur !_

Après ces encouragements fort précieux pour lui, il décida de passer à l'acte. Il ouvrit la bouche le plus grand possible et avala la queue de Malfoy entre ses lèvres.

Draco le regarda faire et il aurait presque ri de sa maladresse, si ces dents ne lui écorchaient pas les parties intimes. Il serra la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler de douleur lorsque l'autre imbécile mordit sa queue sans le faire exprès.

 _C'est ta punition Draco pour avoir forcé quelqu'un à te faire une gâterie._ Pensa-t-il.

Il attrapa Potter par les épaules et le força à se reculer. Ce dernier le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Malfoy l'arrêtait si tôt.

« Tu t'y prends comme un pied ! » Cingla Draco.

Même s'il ne ressentait rien pour Malfoy et même s'il n'avait jamais voulu faire ça, la critique lui tomba dessus comme une claque devant un public. Elle faisait mal et était humiliante.

Il n'avait pas su faire plaisir à son compagnon. Minute… depuis quand il considérait Malfoy comme son compagnon ?! Il se rappela soudain un passage qu'il avait lu dans un livre sur les loups-garous.

« _Le venin d'un chef de meute ne peut forcer le récepteur du venin à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'un chef de meute se lie rarement dès le premier contact. Car à l'inverse des dominants, qui peuvent changer de partenaires de vie, le chef de meute garde pour toujours la personne à qui il a transmis son venin._ »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était attiré par Malfoy ? Qu'il ressentait pour lui plus qu'une simple haine ? Non ! C'était impossible. Harry se recula précipitamment, mais, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur un matelas recouvert d'une couette aussi douce que du duvet.

Un matelas ? Une couette ? Ils étaient pourtant dans un désert il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Harry regarda autour de lui et constata que le décor avait effectivement changé. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de cabane en bois et en pierre. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le son d'une chute d'eau.

Un autre détail avait changé. Les vêtements de Malfoy avaient disparu et il se trouvait debout près du lit, dans toute sa _magnifique_ nudité. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'entamer un mouvement de recul.

« Est-ce que tu as peur, Potter ? »

Sa question rappela à Harry celle que Malfoy lui avait posée lors de leur duel en seconde année. À la différence qu'elle ne contenait aucune marque d'ironie. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry ne répliqua pas avec véhémence.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pris comme compagnon de Lune ? » Demanda-t-il à la place.

Malfoy le regarda, surprit. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce genre de question ? Ou à ce qu'Harry lui pose une question tout court ?

Il continua son approche, monta sur le matelas et se mit à quatre pattes sur Harry, son érection frôlant celle du Soumi. Il observa avec plaisir le Gryffondor fermer les yeux et déglutir avec difficulté sous le touché intime de leurs deux sexes.

« Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais devenu un loup-garou, mais que tu n'étais pas un chef de meute comme moi… » Draco posa ses lèvres contre la gorge d'Harry qui couina de délice sous la langue chaude et experte. « Ce jour-là, j'ai su que Merlin me donnait l'occasion d'avoir ma vengeance. Ce jour-là j'ai fantasmé pour la première fois sur toi. Je rêvais que tu partais en courant, tentant de m'échapper… » Draco mordilla la peau de son épaule avant de descendre sur son torse où il souffla sur un téton, faisant ressortir le petit bouton de chaire. « Je prenais tant de plaisir à te pourchasser et lorsqu'enfin je t'eus rattrapé, j'enlevais sans ménagement ton jean pour pouvoir me glisser entre tes cuisses. » Draco mordit le téton, faisant hurler Harry de douleur et pourtant, il pouvait sentir la verge du Gryffondor se tendre encore plus sous la torture. « Bien sûr, tu as hurlé de douleur. Te faire prendre à sec pour ta première fois devait être très dur. Mais à force de t'enculer avec ma grosse queue, tu as fini par t'habituer. Tes cris de plaisir à mes oreilles ont fini par me réveiller et je me suis retrouvé seul dans mon lit avec des draps salis par ma semence. »

Draco arrêta de parler lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé entre les jambes de Potter, son visage proche de la verge du Soumi. Il fit glisser le bout de son nez de la base du sexe, là où la queue rejoignait les testicules, et remonta jusqu'au gland tout en respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de son compagnon.

Il sentait à travers le lien qu'il l'unissait à Argo que celui-ci avait déjà pénétré le petit loup de Potter à plusieurs reprises. Il ferma rapidement le lien. D'une part, il ne voulait pas déranger son loup pendant ce moment intime et d'autre part, l'excitation de son compère augmentait le sien, qui était déjà trop élevé.

« Ta prétendue fellation de tout à l'heure m'a appris quelque chose à ton sujet Harry » Draco revint sur l'instant présent, loin de son loup. « Non seulement tu es puceau, mais en plus tu es complètement novice dans tout ce qui touche au sexe. »

Draco passa lentement sa langue le long de la barre de chaire avant d'enfoncer la pointe de sa langue dans la fente du gland. Un peu plus haut, Harry gémit de plaisir et son corps se cambra.

« Je vais te montrer pour cette fois, comment tu dois faire. Retient bien la leçon, car ça sera la seule et si tu ne réussis pas la prochaine fois… » Draco attrapa un téton et le pinça violemment entre ses doigts. Cette fois encore Harry gémit de douleur, mais son sexe resta toujours au garde-à-vous. « Je te promets une punition très sévère. Compris ? »

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il pinça une fois de plus le téton et réitéra sa question. Harry hocha rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas que le Serpentard recommence.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son sexe être soudainement englouti dans quelque chose de chaud et humide. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda avec un mélange de crainte, de plaisir et d'étonnement, la tête blonde entre ses jambes.

Comme s'il avait senti le regard vert sur lui, Draco leva les yeux et ne quitta pas Harry alors que sa bouche montait et descendait en une lente succion sur la queue raide. Harry ne pouvait le lâcher du regard et les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche ressemblaient plus à des jappements de louveteau, qu'a des grognements de loup adulte.

Il couina une fois de plus lorsque Draco enfonça dans sa bouche la totalité de sa queue. Merlin ! Il se sentait si bien dans le creux de sa gorge et lorsque le Serpentard déglutissait il aspirait également sa verge, la compressant entre ses parois buccales. C'en fut trop pour le novice qu'il était et Harry éjacula en de longs jets sa semence dans la bouche de Draco, qui, au plus grand étonnement du Soumi, avala tout sans broncher.

« Mal… Malfoy ?! » Harry avait la tête qui tournait et son cœur battait la chamade.

« Hmm… après avoir aspergé ma bouche de ton sperme, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Draco. »

« Qu…quoi ? » Harry se demanda où était passé son vocabulaire lorsqu'un grognement lui fit tourner la tête.

Le loup blanc de Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fut rapidement poussé par un plus petit loup qu'Harry reconnu sur-le-champ.

« Perry ! » S'écria-t-il fou de joie de revoir son loup en pleine forme.

Le petit loup courut vers le lit et sauta sur le matelas avant de venir lécher le visage du garçon, lui faisant la fête comme s'il ne s'était pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. De son côté, Draco était de bien mauvaise humeur et c'est nu comme un ver qu'il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers Argo, toutes griffes dehors.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? ! »

« Quoi ! Le louveteau voulait voir son humain. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas le baiser un peu plus longtemps ! » Répliqua Draco.

« Pour qu'il ait le cul en feu et ne puisse pas se faire prendre durant les deux prochaines semaines ! Ça ne va pas la tête. »

Un grognement de colère lui répondit et Argo se mit à son tour à grogner contre son humain. En voyant le spectacle, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Lui aussi était un peu déçu par l'arrivée de Perry, mais d'un certain côté cette interruption tombait à pique.

Il s'approcha de Draco et se lova contre son dos, caressant son torse avec tendresse pour apaiser le garçon. Il sentit les muscles de Draco se relâcher petit à petit et ses grognements diminuèrent en intensités. En face Argo fit de même et Harry sentit la peur de Perry le quitter peu à peu.

« Et si vous alliez vous promener ? » Proposa Harry en regardant avec insistance Argo pour lui faire passer le message.

Celui-ci comprit et appela le petit loup pour qu'il le suive. Perry quitta rapidement la cabane, trop heureux d'échapper à cette mauvaise ambiance. Quand ils furent seuls, Draco se retourna lentement vers Harry, le forçant à lever la tête. Il le dépassait d'au moins dix centimètres et cela agaça le Gryffondor.

« Quoi ? Contrarié parce que je suis le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus beau, en bref le meilleur ? » Demanda Draco avec un sourire de vilain garçon gravé sur les lèvres.

Harry fit claquer plusieurs fois sa langue pour montrer sa désapprobation. « Moi qui voulez te proposer un rencard… je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un prétentieux. »

« Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne sortiras pas avec moi, puisque notre lien s'apparente à un mariage. »

« QUOI ?! »

* * *

Harry regardait son petit déjeuner d'un air las. La fièvre et la visite de Draco dans sa tête l'avaient empêché de bien se reposer et depuis ce matin il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient furieusement, lui donnant le sentiment que sa tête était devenue le repère d'un nid d'abeille.

Hermione et Ron le regardaient avec curiosité, mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient posé aucune question. Pourtant, ils avaient tous les deux remarqué la morsure qui ornait son épaule lorsqu'il s'était gratté un peu plus tôt. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il gesticulait et gémissait faiblement. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa peau humide et ses pupilles totalement dilatées.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu es malade ? » Demanda finalement son amie.

« Mais non Hermione, tu vois bien qu'il pète la forme. » Lui répondit Ron avec ironie, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ta transformation ? » Tenta de nouveau Hermione. « Harry ? Harry ?! Harry ! »

Un vague grognement lui répondit et le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte que son ami lui parlait. Il releva sa tête, malgré le fait qu'elle pesait une tonne, ou du moins qu'il en ait l'impression. Il regarda Hermione et dut plisser les yeux pour la voir nettement en une seule personne et non en double ou triple exemplaire.

Il gémit un peu plus en imaginant la scène. Hermione avec une jumelle ou pire des triplettes. Elles feraient comme les jumeaux Weasley, l'une commencerait une phrase qui serait terminée par l'autre. Cependant, si c'était amusant avec les frères de Ron, il doutait fortement que ça le soit dans le cas d'Hermione.

Soudain, le bourdonnement s'intensifia et il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Ce n'était pas non plus celle de Perry, Draco ou Argo. La voix parlait de manière négative.

 _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue de lutter. Personne ne semble me croire et mes parents ne veulent pas avoir honte devant le maître._

Un sanglot cassa la voix et Harry aurait voulu en entendre plus. Qui était cette fille ? Quand elle disait "maître", parlait-elle de Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivée, mais que personne ne voulait croire ?

Oui, Harry aurait voulu en savoir plus. Cependant, comme si la voix de la fille avait ouvert la voie, une nué de pensées envahir son esprit. Le Gryffondor attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à hurler et à se taper la tête contre la table.

« HARRY ! » Hurla Hermione complètement paniquée.

Alertés par le comportement du jeune garçon, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape avaient accouru à la table des Gryffondor.

« Harry, mon enfant. » Demanda doucement Dumbledore. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Comment puis-je t'aider ? »

« FAITES LES TAIRE ! Je vous en supplie, faites les taire ! » Pleura Harry en serrant un peu plus fort sa tête entre ses mains, griffant son cuir chevelu.

Le directeur jeta un regard d'incompréhension à ses deux compères. Mais eux même ne semblaient pas savoir de quoi il en retournait. Toute la Grande Salle était en émois devant la détresse d'Harry et personne n'osait parler de peur de lui faire encore plus de mal.

Snape observa le jeune homme avec curiosité. Ce pourrait-il que… ? Il se concentra sur le garçon et pénétra dans son esprit. Il fut happé par un flot de pensées et crut bien qu'il allait y perdre la raison. Il ressortit pantelant et heureusement que McGonagall était à côté de lui pour le retenir, car sinon, il se serait écroulé sur le sol.

« Severus, qu'avez-vous vu ? » Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose, une note d'angoisse dans sa voix.

Snape décida qu'il était primordial pour la santé du garçon qu'ils le déplacent ailleurs. Il posa sa baguette contre sa gorge pour que toute la Grande Salle puisse l'entendre.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il vous est interdit d'accéder à la tour d'astrologie ainsi qu'à son étage. Le premier que je surprends à roder dans les environs se verra coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » Puis il retira sa baguette et se tourna vers Dumbledore et McGonagall. « Amenons-le dans la tour d'astrologie, je vous expliquerais une fois là-bas. »

Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent et tentèrent d'aider Harry à se lever. Cependant, la conscience du Gryffondor décida de le quitter à ce moment-là et il s'évanouit dans les bras des deux adultes.

« Severus ?! » S'alarma la directrice des Gryffondor.

« Dépêchons-nous, vite ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les trois professeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle sous les regards inquiets des élèves.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Dire que j'étais resté debout jusqu'à deux heures du mat pour vous poster ce chapitre et qu'à cause de ma négligence, j'ai tout perdu. C'est pour cette raison qu'au lieu d'avoir eu le chapitre dès ce matin, vous ne l'avez que maintenant.

Donc voilà, voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fic et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture!=)

 **Elena** : Je comprend ta déception. Cependant, je préfère me contenir à quelque chose de court mais qui me permettra de t'offrir une fin. Plutôt que de faire dans la longueur et ne pas terminer l'histoire!=)

 **Hakuronchu** : Je suis ravie de te revoir (ou plutôt, de te relire!^^). Pour ce qui est de Perry, j'ai songé à un moment à le faire disparaître, mais j'ai fini par m'attacher à ce petit loup qui mine de rien aime vraiment Harry. Et je suis sur que Harry l'aime également, ce qui rend cette cohabitation agréable!=) Si Perry n'avait pas été dans le corps d'Harry, est-ce que celui-ci aurait été un Soumi ? Je pense que non, il aurait sûrement fait partit des dominants, vu le caractère bien trempé qu'il possède!^^

 **Stormtrooper2** : Non, Harry ne va pas apprendre l'occlumentie puisque cette technique empêche les autres de lire dans son esprit. Or, ce n'est pas le problème d'Harry, puisque c'est lui qui peut lire (involontairement) dans les pensées des autres. Je ne le décrit pas trop dans l'histoire, mais Harry développera la même technique que Draco!=)

 **ShannaRya** : Oui, Draco est dur avec Harry dans le premier chapitre et même si son vocabulaire restera cru dans ce chapitre, il ne sera pas aussi méchant avec Harry. Enfin... je crois!^^

Un grand merci à **Brigitte26** , **Livyn** , **Sunakotatji** , **Flashcode35** et **Winchesterer-35** pour leur commentaire d'encouragement ! Merci également à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic dans leur favorie!=)

* * *

Draco Malfoy, même si ce n'était plus son nom, n'était pas un lève-tard. Toujours debout à sept heures trente du matin, il aimait pouvoir profiter de la salle de bain et du calme de la salle commune avant le brouhaha quotidien.

Cependant, ce matin fut différent. Draco Malfoy voulut faire une grasse matinée. Il ne se leva donc pas à sept heures trente du matin, mais à huit heures trente. Ô, douce joie que de pouvoir dormir une heure de plus !

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que le Serpentard se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où avait lieu le petit déjeuner. Un chaos sans précédent semblait régner dans la salle et cela étonna un peu Draco, mais sans plus. Néanmoins, alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'asseoir, ses fines oreilles perçurent des bribes de conversation qui impliquaient _son_ Soumi.

 _Allons bon !_ Pensa-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qui lui est encore arrivé ? !_

« Draco ? »

La voix de Pansy le ramena dans la Grande Salle et il tourna vers la jeune femme un visage neutre et dénué d'intérêt.

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant pour Potty ? »

« Non. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas te faire une joie de me l'expliquer. » Le ton de Draco laissait entendre toute son ironie.

« Il a pris sa tête entre ses mains et c'est mis à hurler comme un fou. » Blaise venait de devancer Pansy, ce qui agaça la jeune femme. « Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape l'ont sorti d'urgence de la Grande Salle pour l'amener dans la tour d'astrologie. »

Draco écoutait, tentant de rester le plus calme possible alors que tout son être lui criait de rejoindre son Soumi. C'est les paroles de Pansy qui eurent raison de sa volonté. Lorsque la Serpentard lui apprit qu'Harry c'était évanoui, il bondit hors du banc et se précipita vers la tour d'astrologie, ignorant les appels de Pansy.

Draco ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre la tour d'astrologie. Quand il aperçut Harry, inconscient sur la pierre froide, il perdit le peu de sang froid qui lui restait.

« Que faites-vous ici monsieur Malfoy ! » S'énerva Snape en voyant son élève préféré franchir la porte comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Un grognement terrifiant lui répondit et lorsqu'il croisa le regard du dit élève, il fut scotché sur place par le noir de ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus de pupille, d'iris, ni de sclérotique (NB : Il s'agit du blanc qui entoure la pupille). Tout était noir !

Il eut alors l'intelligence de reculer d'au moins cinq où six pas. En fait, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche les rebords de protection en pierre, qui délimitaient la tour. Il remarqua que Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient fait de même.

Le loup, car il s'agissait plus d'un loup que d'un homme pour le moment, s'avança jusqu'au corps d'Harry. Des pleurs envahirent la salle quand Draco n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de son compagnon. Il le prit entre ses bras, le berçant contre son torse, alors que les gémissements continuaient de se faire entendre.

« Severus. » Dis soudain Dumbledore, avec calme pour ne pas énerver le chef de meute. « Dites-nous ce que vous avez vu dans sa tête. »

En entendant que le professeur de potion avait pénétré dans la tête de son compagnon, un grognement se fit entendre de la part de Draco, qui braqua immédiatement ses yeux vers Snape.

« Allons, allons, monsieur Malfoy. Heureusement que le professeur Snape a pris cette initiative, car nous ne pouvions absolument pas savoir de quoi souffrait Harry. J'ai envoyé un élève prévenir madame Pomfresh et elle ne devrait plus tarder. Cependant, le professeur Snape semble savoir de quels maux souffre Harry. Alors ne lui grognait pas dessus, afin qu'il puisse nous expliquer ce qu'il sait. »

Les paroles de Dumbledore apaisèrent Draco, qui sembla plus enclin à écouter son directeur de maison, même si son regard restait toujours aussi noir. Sans jeu de mots !

« Eh bien… je ne suis pas sur, mais quand j'ai voulu pénétrer dans l'esprit de Potter, je me suis heurté à des pensées autres que les siennes. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit du pouvoir de l'Oméga qui commence à se montrer. » Lui répondit le directeur de Poudlard.

« L'Oméga ?! Allons Albus vous n'y pensez pas. Cette magie a disparu depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle en est devenue une légende. »

« Malheureusement Minerva, il s'agit bien de ça. Par contre. » Dumbledore tourna son regard vers Draco pour lui faire comprendre que la suite lui était destinée. « Le pouvoir d'empathie que possède l'Oméga ne surgit qu'une fois celui-ci lié à son Alpha. »

Draco culpabilisa aussitôt d'être le responsable de la douleur de son Soumi. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry, priant pour que le garçon revienne rapidement à lui.

« C'est quelque chose de normal. » Poursuivit le directeur. « Car l'Alpha est capable de dresser une sorte de protection autour de l'Oméga pour l'aider au départ à gérer le flux des pensées. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Minerva, Severus, retournons dans la Grande Salle pour rassurer les camarades d'Harry. »

Le professeur McGonagall voulut protester, mais Albus posa une main sur son épaule puis l'autre sur celle de Severus et il les entraîna avec lui. En chemin, ils croisèrent madame Pomfresh et malgré son ressentiment à laisser un patient seul dans la tour d'astrologie, elle dut se résoudre à les suivre.

De son côté, Draco tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions afin de pouvoir venir en aide à son compagnon. Il tenta de rentrer dans la tête d'Harry par leur lien, mais son esprit était hermétiquement clos. Il resta donc à la périphérie de son subconscient et il posa une main douce et légère sur le mur qui l'empêchait de passer.

« Harry, c'est moi Draco. Je me doute que ce que tu as vécu était effrayant, mais désormais tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là. »

Le Gryffondor sembla entendre la voix de Draco, car ce dernier sentit le mur se ramollir sous sa main. Cependant, comme si elles avaient senti que le mur avait faibli, les pensées, qui s'étaient cachées, revinrent à la charge comme une bande de hyènes sur une pauvre carcasse.

Draco se retrouva aussitôt enseveli sous les émotions des élèves de Poudlard, mais également de ses professeurs. Il lutta contre eux, mais ceux-ci semblaient complètement indifférents à sa présence. Les nerfs du loup finirent par lâcher et c'est avec rage qu'il hurla avec force : « Ça suffit ! »

Sa voix n'avait nullement impressionné les pensées, mais l'étrange énergie blanche au reflet argenté qui sortit de son corps sembla les terrifier. Pour Draco, le phénomène ressemblait beaucoup à un Patronus. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être produit par une pensée agréable et de chasser les Détracteurs, il sortait sous une forte envie de protection et semblait repousser tout ce qu'il voulait.

Bientôt, l'esprit d'Harry fut libéré des nuisances et le mur qui le protégeait s'affaissa pour laisser entrer Draco. Le chef de meute se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la forêt psychique d'Harry.

Il trouva son Soumi allongé dans la mousse, Perry à ses côtés. Son corps, recroquevillé dans la position du fœtus, tremblait comme une feuille sous un vent violent. Et sa peau était recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de son épiderme.

Jamais il n'avait vu Harry aussi mal !

Il s'approcha lentement et posa une main douce sur sa tête, massant son cuir chevelu. Aussitôt, Harry se mit à gémir et il enlaça la taille de Draco, le serrant comme s'il était une peluche.

Les pleurs du Soumi faisaient mal à Draco. Mais le fait de le détendre petit à petit grâce à ses caresses apaisait sa douleur. Bientôt, le petit loup, qui s'était tenu à l'écart, le rejoignit et il glissa sa truffe humide sous l'autre main de Draco.

« Toi aussi tu as eu peur. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Draco pouvait sentir le corps du loup trembler contre lui. Il laissa sortir Argo pour qu'il puisse réconforter son compagnon comme il était en train de le faire avec Harry.

Le loup blanc apparut immédiatement. Il avait lui aussi senti que Perry n'allait pas bien et il en avait marre de rester dans le corps de Draco. Il ne savait pas si l'humain l'avait libéré pour qu'il aide son compagnon ou, car il ne supportait plus de sentir ses griffes lui éraflait l'esprit.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Perry alla à la rencontre du loup blanc. Celui-ci lui lécha le bout de la truffe puis il s'allongea au côté du petit loup, posant son museau sur son corps tremblant.

Draco les regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Celui-ci ne portait pas ses lunettes. En réalité, il en avait plus besoin et cela permettait de mieux voir ses magnifiques yeux verts qui pour l'instant étaient cachés derrière ses paupières closes. Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux et ne fit pas attention au temps qui s'écoula. Ce n'est que quand une main se posa sur son épaule que Draco émergea.

Il se sentait engourdi et pâteux, comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller. Il remonta le long de la main jusqu'à la tête de la personne à qui elle appartenait et grogna lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Granger. Le mot Sang-De-Bourbe ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire depuis qu'on l'avait lui-même traité d'anomalie. Cependant, son aversion pour la jeune femme était bien réelle.

Devant le grognement de Draco, la jeune fille retira vite sa main et il put voir un jeune homme au cheveu roux venir se placer entre elle et lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! » S'énerva Draco.

Hermione se camoufla un peu plus derrière Ron et ce dernier se crispa un peu, mais tous deux restèrent et Draco put entendre la voix d'Hermione s'élever du dos de la belette.

« Est-ce que Harry va bien ? »

Le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour son compagnon détendit le chef de meute. Son loup était suffisamment sur les nerfs pour quand plus on rajoute une menace sur le dos de son Soumi.

« Je crois. » Répondit Draco d'un ton bourru. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Il est plus de midi passé et l'on commençait à s'inquiéter pour notre ami. » Rétorqua Ron, toujours prêt à se battre contre le Serpentard.

Draco montra immédiatement les dents. Il allait répondre lorsqu'il sentit Harry s'agiter contre lui. Il reporta son attention sur son Soumi et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche quand il vit le garçon ouvrir les yeux.

Draco savait que son compagnon n'était pas mort. Mais avoir autant de pensées dans sa tête lui avait peut-être causé d'importants dégâts. Il l'examina pendant un instant lui posant des questions simples. Son nom, son âge, sa date de naissance et tout le tralala.

Harry répondait tant bien que mal. Il avait des difficultés à sortir de son état comateux. Granger proposa de l'amener voir Pomfresh, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Draco. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur état d'origine, sinon elle se serait pétrifiée de terreur.

Le chef de meute savait que la Gryffondor avait raison. Harry devait voir l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il passa un bras sous les genoux du garçon, descendant l'autre dans son dos afin de pouvoir le porter, puis quitta la tour d'astrologie.

Il savait que Granger et la belette marchaient sur ses pas, mais son loup ne disait trop rien, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne voyait pas en eux une quelconque menace. Draco allait donc devoir s'habituer à la présence des deux Gryffondors et cela commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Malfoy… » La voix endormie d'Harry le tira de ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Il voulut répondre, mais le garçon s'était à nouveau assoupi. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh leur sauta immédiatement dessus.

« Ça fait plusieurs heures que je vous attends ! Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps !? »

Un grognement peu rassurant lui répondit, mais contrairement à ce que Draco croyait, cela ne démonta pas l'infirmière.

« Oh pas de ça avec moi, mon garçon ! J'en ai vu des plus coriaces et vous n'êtes pas le premier loup-garou qui franchit les portes de mon infirmerie. Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une pièce rempli de coquelicot, je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille ! »

La menace fonctionna à merveille sur le chef de meute. Tout, mais pas de coquelicots ! Personne ne savait pourquoi cette fleur affaiblissait les chefs de meute, mais c'était incontestable qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Draco s'était une fois retrouvé dans un champ de coquelicot à devoir se battre contre un groupe de dominants.

C'était un exercice de Lorenzo. Et il avait été particulièrement intéressant. Pendant un combat ou un moment de stress élevé, le corps dégage de la _créantine_. Il s'agit d'une forte concentration de magie, que le corps d'un chef de meute ne peu plus contenir et qui est donc évacué par transpiration. Cependant, un chef de meute bien entraîné et conscient de ce phénomène peut s'en servir à son avantage.

Ainsi, un chef était capable de récupérer cette _créantine_ et d'un faire une sorte de bouclier autour de lui qui empêche l'odeur du coquelicot de parvenir à ses narines. Mieux encore il pouvait se servir de cette créantine pour faire de la magie sans baguette.

Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas en abuser et devoir s'occuper de son compagnon tout en luttant contre l'odeur du coquelicot serait vraiment agaçant. Il déposa avec prudence Harry sur un lit et observa Pomfresh lui faire plusieurs examens. Elle termina en jetant en sort de sommeil sur le Gryffondor.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Granger, ce qui agaça Draco.

Il était le seul à pouvoir s'inquiéter pour son Soumi, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui voler ses questions. Il retint de justesse un grognement, car Pomfresh se tourna vers lui pour répondre à la question.

« Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez le compagnon d'Harry. » Expliqua Pomfresh sans tenir compte des exclamations étouffées provenant des deux autres élèves. « Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour qu'ils soient présents durant mon compte rendu ? »

« Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas savoir ! » S'exclama immédiatement Weasmoche. « On est bien plus proche d'Harry que la fouine ! »

« Justement non, monsieur Weasley. Comme monsieur Potter est maintenant le compagnon de monsieur Malfoy, c'est à ce dernier de prendre les décisions concernant monsieur Potter. »

« C'est bon. » Répondit Draco en voyant la belette ouvrir la bouche prête à répliquer. « Harry n'aimerait pas que j'empêche ses amis de savoir comment il va. Et puis son état ne doit pas être si grave sinon vous les auriez chassés vous-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact ! Monsieur Potter va très bien. Il est juste fatigué à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé dans la grande salle. Il faudra néanmoins que vous restiez près de lui. Vous semblez dégager une sorte d'énergie qui le protège. »

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête. Il était trop fatigué pour répondre. Madame Pomfresh dut s'en rendre compte, car elle s'approcha de lui avec de la Pimentine.

« L'espèce de bouclier que vous maintenez autour de Potter doit être la raison de votre fatigue. » Répondit-elle face à son visage surpris.

Draco renifla la potion et grimaça de dégoût devant l'odeur. Il n'aimait déjà pas en boire lorsqu'il était qu'un simple humain. Mais maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou et que l'odeur semblait encore plus ragoûtante, il n'avait absolument pas envie de prendre la potion.

« Hors de question que je boive ça ! »

« Ne faites pas votre chochotte, monsieur Malfoy ! Si vous flanchez, c'est monsieur Potter qui en subira les conséquences. »

La menace fonctionna encore une fois, car Draco finit par prendre la potion. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de critiquer les manières peu conventionnelles qu'utilisait l'infirmière pour lui faire ingurgiter son affreux breuvage. Surtout que Granger et la belette n'en perdaient pas une miette et que leur petit sourire en coin était franchement exaspérant.

« Maintenant que vous êtes rassuré au sujet de votre camarade, je vais vous demander de sortir. » Déclara Pomfresh en se tournant vers Granger et Weasmoche.

Hermione acquiesça sans faire d'histoire et entraîna avec elle un Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco pouvait rester et pas eux. Elle soupira de désespoir face à la lenteur d'esprit de son ami.

Une fois seul, Draco laissa sa tête reposer sur le matelas, où le corps d'Harry était allongé. La fatigue, qui n'était que légère il y a peu, sembla s'abattre sur lui et lui couper toutes ses forces, malgré la Pimentine.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les garder longtemps relevés . Mais cela lui suffit pour voir que Draco semblait épuisé. Il savait également que le chef de meute ne se plaindrait jamais et ne supporterait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui, la fierté du Serpentard devait maintenant être plus grosse avec celle du loup. Alors il inventa rapidement et pour son bon plaisir un habile subterfuge.

« Draco… » Merlin que sa voix était fluette.

« Oui ? » Répondit son compagnon en redressant sa tête avec difficulté.

« Tu me prends dans tes bras ? »

Draco regarda Harry avec étonnement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans ses yeux verts. Il se redressa et retira ses vêtements, ne gardant sur lui que son boxer. Puis il se glissa sous les draps et prit son compagnon dans ses bras. Le sentir se blottir contre lui procura un sentiment d'épanouissement au jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la respiration d'Harry et lentement il glissa dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Harry regardait avec tendresse son petit loup courir après un papillon aux ailes rouge tacheté de bleu turquoise. Perry n'était d'ailleurs plus aussi petit que lors de leur première rencontre. La première fois, il était à peine plus gros qu'un chat et maintenant il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un loup adulte. Même si à côté d'Argo, le loup blanc de Draco, il restait minuscule.

Perry avait déjà oublié l'incident d'hier. La seule chose qu'il était capable de dire à Harry était combien Argo l'avait chouchouté pendant des heures et des heures.

Complètement mordu, le petit loup !

Il s'était d'ailleurs moqué de lui et en représailles, Perry lui avait sauté dessus, les faisant se chamailler dans la mousse et les aiguilles de pin. La bagarre s'était finie par manque de souffle et maintenant, Harry était assis sur un tronc d'arbre et profitait de la chaleur que lui procurait son soleil virtuel en attendant que Draco se réveille.

Soudain, deux bras l'entourèrent par-derrière et un souffle chaud vint s'échouer contre sa joue.

« Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? » Demanda la voix de Draco à son oreille.

« Je ne sais pas. Ici le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon que dans le monde réel. »

« Oui, je sais. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Bof… je crois que oui. » Harry soupira et sa voix semblait soudainement plus faible, la joie de vivre qu'elle contenait d'habitude n'y était plus.

« Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Proposa gentiment Draco.

« J'en ai marre de ne jamais être tranquille. C'est dernier temps j'en suis même venu à regretter de ne pas être né Moldu. »

« N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas la magie qui est responsable de ton malheur. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il y ait un coupable. Mais une chose est sûre, tu es loin d'être quelqu'un de malchanceux. Tu te sors toujours des pires situations ce qui montre que tu as bien plus de chances à revendre que les autres. Alors au lieu de voir la potion à moitié vide, voit l'à moitié pleine. »

Harry sourit et s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse de Draco. Il se demandait par quel miracle il réussissait à apprécier la présence du Serpentard.

« Comment tu es devenu un loup-garou ? » Demanda Harry après un moment de silence.

La question sembla gêner Draco et Harry crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre tellement il mit du temps à ouvrir la bouche.

« Lorsque le château a été attaqué, je me trouvais dans le parc. Le loup-garou qui m'a attaqué savait très bien que j'étais le fils de Lucius Malfoy et comme il n'aimait pas mon père, il a voulu lui faire du mal en me transformant. » La voix de Draco était plutôt sèche, mais Harry pouvait sentir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. « Manque de peau pour le loup-garou, j'étais destiné à devenir un chef de meute. Lorsqu'il m'a mordu, l'énergie que mon loup a dégagée en se créant la foudroyée sur place. Il avait voulu humilier mon père, mais n'aura même pas été là pour le voir. »

« Et ton père, comment il a réagi à ta transformation ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Il s'était retourné afin de pouvoir regarder Draco et se lover un peu plus contre lui. C'était vraiment impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle il s'attachait à lui. Et il savait que le lien que Draco avait tissé entre eux n'y était pour rien.

« Au départ. » Poursuivit Draco. « J'ai cru que mon père m'avait renié, car il avait honte de moi. Mais quelques mois plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il avait ordonné qu'on me tue durant l'attaque. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il demandé une telle chose ? Tu es son unique fils. » S'écria Harry, outré.

« C'est vrai. Cependant, cette année-là j'étais censé devenir un Mangemort, mais j'ai demandé à ma mère de faire quelque chose et elle a réussi à reculer la date de mon marquage. Mon père n'a pas apprécié ma lâcheté. Maintenant, je ne porte plus le nom des Malfoy, mais des Black. »

« Tu as le même nom que mon parrain ?! »

« C'est aussi le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. »

Harry voulut répondre, mais la bouche de Draco recouvrit la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et profita du baiser, de la langue chaude de Draco s'enroulant autour de la sienne, de ses lèvres douces et fines que bougeaient contre les siennes.

Lorsque le baiser s'arrêta, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver dans l'infirmerie, allongé sur un matelas, le corps recouvert par des draps et serré contre un autre corps, qui dégageait une chaleur agréable.

« Pourquoi tu nous as ramenés ici ? » Gémit Harry en cachant sa tête dans le cou de Draco.

« On ne pouvait pas rester éternellement là-bas et je commençais à avoir faim. »

À la mention de nourriture, l'estomac d'Harry gargouilla avec joie.

« Il semblerait que moi aussi. » Rigola le garçon.

« Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé. » La voix de madame Pomfresh leur fit tourner la tête dans la direction de l'infirmière. « Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais un tel spectacle… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Harry et Draco avaient très bien compris qu'elle parlait d'eux. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient passé les six dernières années à se chamailler dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ou même à l'extérieur et aujourd'hui, après un an de séparation, ils se trouvaient allongés dans un lit, torse nu et pratiquement marié.

« Bon si vous allez mieux, je vais vous demander de quitter l'infirmerie et de rejoindre la grande salle pour le repas du soir. »

« Quoi ? C'est déjà la fin de la journée ? » S'écria Harry avec étonnement.

« Effectivement jeune homme, vous avez dormis toute la journée et pour cause, l'empathie est vraiment une puissante magie qui peut faire des ravages si elle n'est pas bien contrôlée par son possesseur. »

« La quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber Potter, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour le moment, la seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que je peux te protéger de ces pensées jusqu'à ce que tu saches les bloquer toi-même. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et il imita Draco qui s'était levé pour s'habiller. Il lorgna au passage sur le dos magnifiquement lisse et les cuisses musclées du Serpentard. Une soudaine envie de se retrouver à quatre pattes, les cuisses de Draco serrant les siennes pour le maintenir en place alors qu'il lui défoncerait le cul, lui traversa l'esprit.

« Arrête ça tout de suite. » L'ordre claqua avec tant de force qu'il fit sursauter Harry.

Ce dernier remarqua qu'il s'était accroupi devant Draco et frottait son visage contre l'entrejambe du chef de meute. Mortifié, il se redressa précipitamment, ravi que madame Pomfresh ait pensé à tirer les rideaux autour de leur lit afin qu'ils puissent s'habiller tranquillement.

Draco s'approcha de lui et entoura son cou avec sa main. Il serra gentiment, mais avec une certaine fermeté la gorge d'Harry, raréfiant l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons. La respiration du Gryffondor commença donc à se faire haletante et Harry gémit fortement lorsque l'autre main de Draco vint lui caresser rudement la queue à travers son boxer.

« Draco… Ah !... Plus vite… »

Le Serpentard l'embrassa avec passion et se recula aussi brusquement qu'il s'était approché de lui. Harry voulut retrouver son contact, mais un grognement d'avertissement lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se tenir loin de Draco pour le moment.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je te baiserais bientôt et tu en redemanderas comme la chienne en chaleur que tu es ! »

L'insulte redonna ses esprits à Harry et il envoya son poing dans la figure de Draco lui cassant le nez.

« Pauvre type ! Tu crois que tu peux me traiter de la sorte juste parce que tu m'as mordu ! Va te faire enculer ! »

Son éclat de voix avait attiré l'attention de madame Pomfresh et lorsqu'elle arriva et découvrit le visage de Draco elle en resta ébahie.

« Oh Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous à la fin ? Il n'y a même pas dix minutes vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sembliez bien vous entendre et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'année dernière. » Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de Draco et s'apprêta à lancer un sort médical lorsqu'elle porta son attention sur Harry. « Monsieur Potter où allez-vous ? Vous ne devez pas quitter monsieur Malfoy ! »

Son ton alarmé arrêta Harry qui se retourna et fixa gravement Draco du regard. Il pointa ensuite un doigt accusateur sur lui et déclara : « Il est hors de question que je reste avec ce connard qui me traite de « chienne en chaleur » ! »

« Oh ! Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'avez pas fait ça. »

« C'est lui qui a commencé en frottant son visage contre ma queue… Aie ! »

Madame Pomfresh venait de lui remettre le nez, mais à la façon Moldu et c'était foutrement douloureux.

« Surveillez votre langage dans mon infirmerie, monsieur Malfoy. Et je vous suggère de trouver une chambre pour compléter votre lien avant que vous ne finissiez par le faire devant toute l'école. On ne plaisante pas avec un lien magique. Maintenant, dehors ! »

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière tourna les talons et partit furieusement. Harry regardait toujours Draco avec des yeux brillants de rage, mais celui-ci s'en moquait totalement. À la place, il avança vers Harry et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le garçon faire un pas en arrière. Pourtant, la fierté du Gryffondor l'empêcha de fuir et lorsque Draco se pencha vers lui, il dut lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas baisser la tête.

« Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle ma « chienne » Harry ? Pourtant c'est bien toi qui pensais i peine quelques minutes que tu voulais te faire défoncer le cul par ma grosse queue, non ? Je peux même sentir le désir sortir par les pores de ta peau au moment ou je te parle. »

Harry ne résista plus et partit en courant. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Draco, car celui-ci avait parfaitement raison. Il voulait que Draco lui arrache ses vêtements, le plaque au sol et le prenne sans plus d'autre forme de procès. Il traversa le château jusqu'à la porte qui menait au parc et s'élança vers la forêt interdite. Au loin, provenant du château, le hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre. Draco venait d'annoncer qu'il partait en chasse et qu'Harry était son gibier.

Le Gryffondor accéléra l'allure. Il devait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le chef de meute.

« Tu ne peux pas lui échapper. » Répliqua Perry dans sa tête. « Il nous a marqués donc il nous retrouvera toujours. »

 _C'est ce qu'on verra_ , pensa Harry avec détermination.

Il zigzagua entre les arbres afin de perturber la piste de Draco, puis il partit en courant vers le lac. Il plongea la tête la première dans l'eau et malgré le froid qui envahit son corps, il nagea rapidement le long de la rive sur une centaine de mètres.

L'eau était le meilleur moyen de faire perdre la piste à Draco, mais il devait quand même continuer de courir. Nul doute que le chef de meute comprendrait rapidement le leurre. Cependant, Harry avait oublié un détail capital. Ses vêtements, trempés par l'eau du lac, pesaient plus lourd sur lui et ralentissaient sa course.

Au loin, un autre hurlement se fit entendre, indiquant que Draco avait compris son stratagème, mais qu'il commençait également à perdre patience. La peur s'empara alors d'Harry. Ils ne jouaient plus désormais et il ne voulait surtout pas que Draco l'attrape dans cet état ou il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer et s'élança une fois de plus à travers les arbres.

Il arrivait dans une clairière lorsqu'il sentit sa présence. Mais il ne put rien faire pour lui échapper. Le loup-garou venait de faire un bon impressionnant dans sa direction et lui tomba dessus. Ils roulèrent ensemble, Harry tentant de se soustraire à Draco et de s'enfuir.

Il se retrouva soudain face contre terre et des racines sortirent de nul par pour s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque, le forçant à garder la tête collée au sol. Ses poignées se retrouvèrent également entravées.

Il sentit Malfoy lui placer les jambes de façon à ce que sa croupe soit bien relevée et il lui attacha également les genoux et les chevilles. Harry ne pouvait donc plus bouger et son cœur battant à tout rompre dans ses tympans ne faisait que le terrifier d'avantage.

Il sentit Draco lui arracher son boxer et un doigt glissa de son gland jusqu'à ses testicules avant de remonter le long de sa raie et de s'enfoncer brutalement dans son anus. Il gémit de douleur et tenta de se soustraire à cette présence non désirée dans son orifice.

Une violente claque s'abattit sur ses fesses, lui arrachant un petit cri. Contre toute attente, son cul sembla rapidement se détendre sous le massage du doigt et Harry entendait même des petits halètements approbatifs sortir de sa bouche.

Une langue chaude et humide glissa de la base de son cou jusqu'à son petit trou avant de venir remplacer le doigt. Elle lécha son entrée, lui envoyant une multitude de frissons dans le corps et le forçant à en redemander.

La langue de Draco s'enfonça un peu en lui avant de revenir lécher sa raie. Harry sentit soudain un liquide couler entre ses fesses et vu le bruit que Draco avait fait avant, nul doute qu'il s'agissait de sa bave. Un doigt revint poussé contre son petit trou, rapidement suivi par un autre. La salive faisait très bien son travail de lubrifiant, car les doigts n'eurent aucun mal à glisser entre ses chaires. Cependant, il ressentit quand même une petite brûlure au niveau des reins et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait était vraiment inconfortable. Le tout mettait ses nerfs à vif ne lui donnant qu'une seule envie, hurler et pleurer de frustration.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait plus son corps. Une partie de lui voulait arracher les liens afin de pouvoir être libre, l'autre ne demandait qu'une seule chose. Encore, encore et encore !

La langue de Draco se posa de nouveau sur son petit trou et il sentit les mains du Serpentard malaxer avec force ses fesses, les écartant pour lui permettre d'avoir un meilleur accès à son anus.

La sueur coulait sur sa peau et il avait l'impression que ses sens s'étaient décuplés. Il pouvait sentir autour de lui l'odeur de l'humidité qui imprégnait l'herbe, celles des aiguilles de pin et de la résine. Tous ces arômes lui faisaient tourner la tête, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Sauf qu'une fois ses paupières closes, il sentait avec une trop grande netteté la langue de Draco s'enfoncer dans son cul.

Le blond remplaça une énième fois sa langue par ses doigts et il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

« Draco ! »

La prostate de Harry se trouvait enfin à sa portée. Il appuya un peu plus contre la petite glande et se mit à frotter la zone avec la pulpe de son doigt.

Draco regardait avec fascination le cul de Harry boucher de gauche à droite, remuant sous ses yeux gris sans avoir la moindre idée de combien cela pouvait être excitant pour lui.

Une odeur forte, chargée de sel et d'hormones masculins flotta autour de lui et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que cette odeur venait de la queue de Potter.

Draco pouvait sentir l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait. Excité, tendu, au bord de la rupture. Il savait également que ce dernier n'aimait pas les mots cochons que le Serpentard pouvait parfois employer. Mais il se trouvait lui aussi au bord du gouffre et l'animal qui l'habitait commençait à prendre le dessus.

« Alors, Potter. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas une chienne en chaleur dont la seule envie était de se retrouver avec ma queue lui limant rudement le cul. » Draco claqua les fesses de Harry savourant les cris que le garçon tentait d'étouffer. « Pourtant, tu es là à bouger ton derrière juste sous mon nez. Si tu tiens tant que ça à avoir ma queue en toi, va falloir le demander gentiment. »

Parler et maltraiter le derrière du Gryffondor à coups de fessés, avait permis à Draco de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il voulait trop entendre Harry le supplier de l'enculer qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à repousser le côté animal.

« Va te faire foutre ! »

C'est pour assister à ce genre de scène que Draco avait mordu et fait de Harry son compagnon. Personne d'autre ne pourrait abuser de lui. Seulement le Serpentard.

« Désolé de te décevoir amour, mais le seul qui va se faire limer ce soir c'est toi. »

Pour accentuer la portée de ses propos, Draco inséra deux doigts entre les chaires chaudes et humides de Harry. Merlin ! Qu'il avait envie de plonger sa verge gonflée dans cet étau étroit !

Les petits gémissements d'Harry emplirent la clairière mettant Draco dans une situation délicate. Devait-il le prendre là, tout de suite, maintenant ? Ou attendre encore un peu qu'il le supplie.

« Draco… »

Le Serpentard regarda Harry avec étonnement, puis un doux sourire éclaira son visage. Son prénom avait été crié avec une telle passion sur la première syllabe avant que la dernière ne soit emportée dans un souffle. En prononçant un seul mot, Harry avait montré qui il était. À la fois un Soumi, mais aussi et surtout un battant.

Et Draco aimait les deux.

« Très bien. » Dit-il avec tendresse en faisant courir sa main sur sa peau du bas de sa cuisse jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. « Je vais prendre ça comme un signe de rédemption de ta part. »

Il se positionna correctement derrière lui et avec sa main, il guida son gland jusqu'à l'anus de Harry avant de pousser.

Il entra lentement, ses muscles bandaient au maximum pour ne pas s'emporter et faire mal au garçon dont le corps était déjà crispé par l'étrangeté de cette présence en lui.

Draco y allait donc étape par étape. Lorsqu'il sentait que Harry se tendait trop, il arrêtait de le pénétrer pour laisser le temps au Gryffondor de s'habituer à lui. Et contre toute attente, ils soupirèrent, tous les deux, de soulagement lorsque les testicules de Draco entrèrent en contacte avec celles de Harry.

Draco décida à ce moment-là de relâcher le corps de Harry et celui-ci gémit de soulagement lorsque les racines disparurent. Le Serpentard quitta le corps chaud et accueillant du Gryffondor pour le retourner sur le dos. Il plaça ensuite les jambes du garçon sur ses épaules et l'encula d'un coup sec.

Harry cria, la tête penchée en arrière, le dos cambré. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre fraîche et malgré la douleur qui brûlait ses reins, un autre feu beaucoup plus puissant faisait également des ravages dans son corps.

Il gémissait, criait, en redemandait encore et encore. Et les larmes dévalaient ses joues en de minuscules torrents alors qu'il se faisait la pensée que Draco avait raison. Il était qu'une chienne qui voulait se faire défoncer le cul.

Soudain, une main douce se posa sur sa joue et la voix de Draco, faible, mais enflammée, résonna dans ses oreilles.

« Regarde-moi chéri. Montre-moi tes beaux yeux verts. »

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux, mais plus par intérêt et étonnement pour cette voix douce que par obéissance.

« Il n'y a rien de vulgaire à aimer recevoir ou à donner du plaisir. » Poursuivit Draco avant de lui prendre la main pour la poser sur son cœur. « Tu sens comme mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Tu es le seul responsable de mon état Harry. Je ne t'ai pas choisi par hasard. Je n'ai pas fait de toi mon compagnon par plaisir de te dominer, mais parce que tu représentes tout ce que je veux dans mon compagnon. Tu ne te plies pas à mes moindres désirs, tu es joueur comme moi et surtout, tu es le seul qui me rend fou. »

Harry écoutait avec joie les paroles de Draco et son cœur les but jusqu'au dernier mot, jusqu'à la dernière syllabe, jusqu'au dernier son. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il inversa leur position, se plaçant au-dessus de Draco.

« Guide-moi. » Souffla Harry au Serpentard.

Draco lui attrapa les hanches et le fit descendre sur sa queue dressée qui accepta avec joie que ce cul s'empale avec force sur elle.

Très vite, Harry trouva le rythme et il n'eut plus besoin de Draco pour le guider. De son côté, le chef de meute regardait avec fascination les jambes musclées de Harry soulever son corps avant de le redescendre avec précision sur sa verge. Le garçon avait placé ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard afin de garder l'équilibre et comme il le lui avait demandé, ses yeux verts ne lâchaient pas les siens.

Cependant, le louveteau perdit rapidement le rythme, ses jambes fatiguant de toujours devoir le soulever. Draco décida de reprendre les choses en mains et il les fit rouler tous les deux dans l'herbe humide.

Il plaça ses mains sous les genoux de Harry et lui écarta les jambes au maximum avant de se mettre à le baiser comme un forcené.

« T'aimes ça, hein ! Te faire prendre par une grosse queue et pouvoir crier comme une chienne. »

« Oui ! Vas-y ! »

Draco fut stupéfait d'entendre ça dans la bouche d'Harry, mais plutôt que de ralentir sous le choc, cela lui donna un sacré coup de fouet et il le lima avec encore plus d'ardeur.

« Draco ! Hmm… oui… oui…. Ah ! »

Merlin ! Il commençait à arriver au bout de ses propres forces, mais il sentait que Harry n'était pas près de jouir. Et si lui-même approchait de la délivrance, il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour être pleinement satisfait.

Soudain, Harry tourna la tête sur le côté et dévoila la marque que Draco lui avait faite et le Serpentard compris ce qui lui manquait.

D'un mouvement habile, dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il déplaça Harry face contre terre sans jamais devoir retirer sa queue de son petit trou chaud et humide. Une fois Harry de dos, il posa une main sur le torse de ce dernier et le força à venir se coller contre lui, puis il enfonça ses crocs à l'endroit exact de l'ancienne marque.

Aussitôt, il sentit une sorte de connexion se faire entre lui et son compagnon. Pourtant, il manquait toujours quelque chose à Draco pour qu'il sente cette union pleinement accomplie.

 _Par cet acte primaire, je me lie à toi._

 _Par cet acte charnel, je t'offre ma protection physique._

 _Par cet acte d'amour, je t'offre mon soutien éternel._

 _Ainsi, tu seras toujours à moi et je serais toujours à toi._

 _Ainsi, ma force te soutiendra dans les moments difficiles._

 _Ainsi, ma magie te protégera de la tienne._

 _Désormais, je ne suis plus qu'un simple Alpha._

 _Désormais, je suis ton Alpha._

Draco ne savait pas trop d'où ses paroles venaient, mais il avait conscience que son esprit s'était mêlé à celui de Harry et qu'il avait entendu ces phrases. Soudain, la voix du Gryffondor résonna dans sa tête avec force et clarté.

 _J'accepte cette union et ton soutien._

 _Je m'en remets à toi corps et âme._

 _Par cet acte, je te donne mon consentement éternel._

Un incroyable courant d'énergie naturelle et de magie tourbillonna entre le corps de Harry et celui de Draco. Les faisant tous les deux défaillir. Les coups de reins de Draco redoublèrent avant qu'il n'éjacule quelques secondes plus tard en sentant Harry se serrer autour de sa queue après un orgasme fulgurant.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe mouillée et c'est avec une dernière once de lucidité que Draco pensa à récupérer un vêtement à lui pour le transformer en couverture et les en couvrir.

* * *

Harry avait vaguement conscience que son corps était un mouvement, mais qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour avancer. Il supposa, à travers le brouillard de son esprit, qu'il était en fait transporté par quelqu'un. Et là encore, il supposa qu'il s'agissait de Draco.

Sa tête pesait une tonne, son corps ressemblait à du coton. Il se demanda vaguement s'il se sentirait de cette façon après chaque orgasme. Il avala la salive qui se faisait trop nombreuse dans sa bouche et grimaça lorsque sa gorge le brûla. Il avait dû trop crier pendant leur ébat et l'envie de boire de l'eau bien fraîche s'imposa à son esprit. Mais il ne savait pas où ils étaient.

« Dra… » Harry dut se racler la gorge pour permettre à sa voix de ne pas sortir trop enrouée. « Draco, on arriva bientôt ? »

« Te voilà réveillé ! Oui, on ne devrait pas tarder. » Répondit Draco avant de demander quelques instants plus tard. « Ça va ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que oui, mais j'ai plus de force. Ça sera comme ça à chaque fois ? »

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents face aux paroles de Harry. Il avait réussi ce que tout bon amant devrait savoir faire : satisfaire pleinement son compagnon. Il devait avouer que son endurance avait été accrue par son loup, mais du moment que cela lui avait permis de faire monter Harry au septième ciel alors au diable le reste.

Ils venaient de sortir de la forêt interdite lorsque Draco s'arrêta surpris. Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait devant eux et son visage sombre n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il garda Harry contre lui, ravi d'avoir laissé sa chemise sous la forme d'une couverture. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse reluquer son Soumi.

« Professeur Dumbledore. »

Il sentit Harry se tendre dans son dos et nul doute que la mention du directeur l'avait sortit de son état post-orgasmique.

« Draco. J'ai reçu un hibou ce matin et les nouvelles qu'il m'apportait étaient loin d'être joyeuse. »

Harry sentit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et comme Dumbledore avait mentionné le nom de Draco, alors cela devait le concerner. Il descendit de son dos et resserra la couverture autour de lui. Le directeur le regarda et une lueur de tristesse traversa ses yeux avant qu'il ne les reporte sur Draco.

« Votre mère a été retrouvée morte hier après-midi. »

Harry sentit son cœur devenir un trou sans fond. Il ne ressentait rien, n'entendait plus rien. L'espace qui l'entourait était devenu fade et terne. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère alors il se doutait que son état n'était rien comparé à celui de Draco.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon et observa son visage crispé par la colère et la haine. Il tremblait de rage pure et en temps normal Harry aurait reculé de plusieurs pas. Peut-être même qu'il aurait agi de cette façon la veille. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Harry ne recula pas. Au contraire, il se rapprocha du Serpentard et se colla contre son torse.

Il ne devait surtout pas le prendre dans ses bras sinon le loup penserait qu'Harry le prenait pour un être faible. À la place, Harry gémit contre son torse, montrant à Draco qu'il était attristé par la nouvelle. Aussitôt, une paire de bras l'encercla et le poussa un peu plus contre le torse chaud de Draco.

Harry avait le sentiment d'être entouré par une boule d'énergie négatif. Même si Draco répondait à ses pleurs et le prenant dans ses bras, sa colère ne voulait pas partir.

 _Touche-le. Pose ta main dans son dos._

D'où sortait cette voix ? Elle ressemblait à celle qu'il avait entendue dans la forêt. Même s'il n'en savait pas plus sur cet étrange phénomène, il décida de suivre ses indications et Harry posa sa main dans le creux du dos de Draco.

Il la sentit alors chauffer et même les yeux fermés il pouvait voir l'énergie que dégager sa paume circuler dans le corps de son compagnon. Il le sentit soupirer de bien-être et se détendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix calme et dépourvue d'une quelconque frustration.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que c'est un autre pouvoir de l'Oméga. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu me parles de cette histoire d'empathie. Mais plus tard. »

« Oui. Plus tard. » Répondit Draco avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. « Est-ce qu'on sait de quoi elle est morte ? »

Dumbledore sembla hésiter. Ce n'était jamais facile d'annoncer la mort d'un proche à quelqu'un et encore moins dans ces conditions, mais Draco avait le droit à la vérité, mais si elle était douloureuse.

« D'après le professeur Snape, elle aurait été torturée pendant plusieurs heures et serait morte de ses blessures par la suite. Il s'est proposé pour préparer l'enterrement afin que vous n'ayez pas à quitter l'école. »

« Est-ce que vous savez qui lui a fait ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non, mais nous avons des soupçons. »

« Mon père. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Draco savait que c'était lui. Il n'avait pas supporté que sa mère le quitte l'humiliant un peu plus et il le lui avait fait payer.

« Je veux m'occuper moi-même des obsèques de ma mère. » Déclara le Serpentard.

Dumbledore soupira face à cet aveu.

« Je savais que vous diriez ça, Draco. Cependant, c'est impossible que vous pussiez quitter Poudlard tout seul. Et quand je dis tout seul, j'entends sans Harry. Vous venez tous juste de créer un lien entre vous. Si vous mettez une trop forte distance entre vous deux, alors le lien pourrait se briser. Inutile de vous expliquer ce que ça signifie. »

Contre toute attente, au lieu que Draco s'énerve contre le directeur, il se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Harry. Déstabilisé, le Gryffondor recula et il sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Pourquoi était la victime de tant de haine ? Il n'était pourtant pas responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et ce n'est pas lui qui avait voulu faire de Draco son compagnon de Lune !

Énervé de ne jamais savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui, Harry resserra un peu plus les pans de la couverture contre lui et cracha avec amertume.

« Qu'il y aille sans moi ! De toute façon, le lien qu'il y a entre nous ne signifie rien. »

Puis il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le château. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'enceinte de Poudlard que Harry se rappela l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner de Draco. L'autre soir, il était trop concentré sur Draco et il avait quitté Poudlard rapidement. Au cœur de la forêt interdite, il n'avait pas eu besoin de protection puisqu'il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais ici, à Poudlard... Les pensées de tous les élèves de l'école éclatèrent dans son esprit et il crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance à un moment. Il se jeta un sort de silence, espérant que cela fonctionnerait. Et ça fonctionna, mais que pour un certain temps. Comme le volume d'une radio qu'on monte petit à petit, le sort semblait s'atténuer au fur et à mesure, laissant les pensées se faire un chemin.

Lorsque le bruit devint trop insupportable, Harry se lança un autre sort, mais tel le virus qui s'habitue à l'antidote, les pensées semblaient avoir trouvé la faille du sortilège et elles revenaient toujours plus vite. Le quatrième sort ne fonctionna donc plus et c'est épuisé par tous ses bruits qu'Harry s'écroula contre le mur le plus proche, respirant avec difficulté.

Et soudain, tout s'arrêta, le silence envahit le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. D'abord étonné, Harry comprit bien vite ce qu'il se passait lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de partir comme ça. » Répliqua Draco en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Rester près de toi pour mieux voir ton mépris à mon égard. » S'emporta le garçon.

« Harry… »

« Oh ça va ! Épargne-moi tes belles paroles. Au final, le dindon de la farce c'est toujours moi ! »

Un soupir lui répondit et cela l'agaça encore plus. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne s'excusait-il pas ?! Une incroyable fatigue s'abattit sur lui et il sentit son corps trembler comme une feuille face à une tempête. Il avait peur d'être arraché et jeté au loin.

Une main sur sa joue le força à regarder le Serpentard. Ses yeux gris orage se trouvaient tellement près des siens qu'il put voir que ses yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur de gris à certain endroit et s'il fixait les iris trop longtemps, il finissait pas avoir l'impression que ceux si étaient en fait du mercure en fusions qui tourbillonnait dans son œil.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses yeux qu'il sursauta en entendant la voix de Draco dans sa tête.

 _Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire pour me faire pardonner ? Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'il m'empêchait d'organiser les obsèques de ma mère._

Il fallut un certain temps à Harry pour comprendre que ce qu'il entendait ce n'était pas Draco qui lui parlait, mais plutôt les pensées du Serpentard.

 _Ah Merlin ! Pourquoi je suis amoureux d'un Gryffondor ?! Ils sont vraiment trop…_

« Redis-le ! » S'écria soudain Harry.

Draco sursauta face à ce brusque élan de la part de son compagnon. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler. Puis la lumière s'alluma dans son esprit et il sentit ses joues le chauffer.

« Sors immédiatement de ma tête. »

Seul un gloussement lui répondit et une bouche gourmande et joueuse se posa contre ses lèvres. Le baiser devint vite enflammé et Draco sentit sa queue de raidir, prête pour un nouvel assaut.

Il se redressa rapidement, emmenant Harry avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le louveteau ne pouvait pas courir à cause de la couverture qui lui entravait les jambes, il le balança par-dessus son épaule. Un rire grave et profond s'éleva dans le couloir désert. Comme il était encore tôt, les élèves devaient toujours être dans leur dortoir.

 _Où peut-on bien aller !_ S'énerva Draco dans sa tête.

Il était hors de question qu'il amène Harry dans le dortoir des Serpentard et encore moins qu'il aille dans celui des Gryffondor.

« Allons dans la salle sur demande. »

« Je t'ai dit de sortir de ma tête ! » Répliqua Draco.

Un autre gloussement lui répondit et cela agaça le Serpentard. Mais il n'était pas dans la maison de Salazar pour rien et un plan machiavélique germa dans sa tête.

 _Attends de voir quand on sera dans la salle sur demande ! Je vais te baiser la bouche avec ma grosse queue et ensuite, une fois que ta bave m'aura bien lubrifié, je te prendrais sans autre forme de procès et je te limerais le cul jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce._

Les gémissements de Harry l'excitèrent encore plus et il se demanda qui de lui ou de Harry avait été pris au piège. Ce n'est que plus tard, alors que son corps trempé de sueur s'allongea à côté de celui de Harry, que Draco comprit qu'en amour il n'y avait pas de vainqueur ou de perdant. Ils permettaient, chacun à leur façon, que cette relation reste équilibrée.

* * *

Un mois avait passé depuis l'annonce du décès de Narcissa Black. Draco aurait voulu enterrer sa mère plus tôt, mais l'enquête l'en avait empêché. Cependant, après un mois d'attente pour n'obtenir aucun résultat, Draco pouvait enfin dire adieu à sa mère.

Harry, son compagnon de Lune, nom que l'on donnait à la personne choisie par le chef de meute, se trouvait juste à ses côtés. Il avait réussi à contrôler son don d'empathie et cela lui avait permis de protéger une jeune Serpentard des abus sexuels de son oncle.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru au départ, ce n'était pas l'empathie de Harry qui lui permettait de lire dans l'esprit de Draco, mais le lien qui les unissait. Cela avait d'abord déplu à Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tourner la chose à son avantage.

Côté sexe… inutile dans parler !

Dumbledore leur avait donné des appartements privés afin qu'ils ne soient pas séparés. Et ils en avaient largement profité.

 _Donc voilà maman, comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas tout seul. Désormais, j'ai Harry. Bien sûr, je dois également supporter la belette et Miss je-sais-tout, mais c'est un petit mal pour un grand bien, me diras-tu. Tu peux partir en paix maman, mais je veux que tu saches que tu vas quand même me manquer._

Draco essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. S'il n'y avait eu que Harry, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, le Gryffondor l'avait vu pleurer mainte fois depuis l'annonce du décès de sa mère. Un peu plus un peu moins… par contre, la belette et Miss je-sais-tout étaient là également et il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses devant eux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas voir le danger arrivé et c'est au dernier moment qui poussa Harry sur le côté. Juste à temps avant qu'un éclair vert ne le touche.

Ce fut ensuite le chaos. Les Aurors et Dumbledore, qui étaient cachés un peu partout dans le cimetière sortirent à leur tour et les sorts fusèrent de toute part. Harry et Draco restèrent un moment à terre, jusqu'à ce que Draco voit son père au loin.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il s'élança vers le meurtrier de sa mère.

De son côté, Harry, Hermione et Ron aidaient les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Puis Harry l'aperçut. Voldemort se tenait un peu en retraite de la bataille et semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard.

Aussitôt, Harry décida que le moment était venu. Il envoya un Expelliarmus dans sa direction afin d'attirer son attention. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Après avoir déjoué le sortilège, Voldemort posa ses yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues sur Harry et un sourire fou ourla ses lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers Harry d'un pas rapide, tuant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être sur sa route. Ennemis comme allié.

Harry de son côté décida de s'éloigner du champ de bataille. Un cimetière ! Bordel, ils se battaient dans un cimetière ! Même les morts ne pouvaient pas être tranquilles.

En quittant la zone, Harry aperçut au loin Draco qui se battait avec son père et son compagnon semblait en bien mauvaise posture. Il voulut aller le rejoindre, mais un sort fit exploser la statue juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne pouvait pas amener Voldemort avec lui.

« Harry Potter. » Siffla le mage noir. « L'heure de ta mort a enfin sonné. »

« Ou de la tienne. » Rétorqua Harry.

Ils se faisaient face, comme le soir où Cédric était mort. Comme le soir où il avait vu ses parents. Les reverrait-il encore aujourd'hui ? Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'aucun sortilège ne pouvait ramener des gens à la vie et Harry comprenait très bien. Le seul qui avait réussi se trouvait devant lui et pour y parvenir il avait dû diviser son âme en deux. Seul un être à la nature mauvaise pouvait faire une telle chose.

Alors qu'ils se fixaient du regard, chacun serra sa baguette et la leva au même moment. Prononçant chacun un sortilège différent, mais sur le même tempo. Comme durant le tournoi des trois sorciers, le sort de Harry rencontra celui de Voldemort.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le sort apparut de nulle part et c'est avec une surprise sans nom que Harry regarda le mage noir s'effondrer sur le sol, le regard vide de toute vie. Derrière lui, la baguette encore levée se trouvait Blaise Zabini.

Harry ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la marque sur son bras droit. Ce n'était pas celle de Voldemort. Elle représentait une lune aux reflets verts entourés d'un anneau d'argent.

C'était la marque que Draco et Harry avaient créée pour représenter leur meute. Le vert pour la couleur des yeux de Harry et le gris pour ceux de Draco.

Blaise Zabini était donc un membre de leur meute. Cependant, le fait que les initiales de Harry soient également gravées dans la lune indiquait que le Serpentard était plus qu'un simple membre. Il était le protecteur de Harry, celui que le chef de meute avait désigné comme étant le mieux qualifié, après lui bien sûr, pour protéger son compagnon.

Le métis s'approcha de Harry, son visage fier et droit ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Malgré tout, Harry pouvait sentir grâce à son don et au lien qui le relier à Blaise que celui-ci n'allait pas bien.

Il posa donc sa main dans le dos de son protecteur, au niveau des omoplates. Il la vit alors apparaître devant lui, son âme désormais divisée en deux à cause du sortilège de la mort.

 _Tu peux le guérir. Respire lentement et imagine un fil qui viendrait recoudre les deux morceaux de son âme._

Harry avait appris à écouter cette voix qui lui soufflait quoi faire de ses dons. Il la soupçonnait d'être l'ancienne magie que tout le monde appelait l'Oméga, mais comme elle ne lui répondait jamais, se contentant d'apparaître lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin, Harry n'avait jamais pu prouver qu'il avait raison.

Il suivit les conseils, mais l'exercice était vraiment épuisant.

 _Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne fais pas tout en une seule fois._

Harry s'arrêta donc à la moitié. Néanmoins, le soulagement que cela semblait procurer à Blaise, rassura le Gryffondor.

« Viens, allons retrouver Draco. » Déclara Harry.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de son compagnon, Harry fut soulagé de constater que Draco n'avait pas tué son père. Soigner l'âme de Blaise allait être assez difficile sans qu'il doive s'occuper de son compagnon.

Lucius Malfoy se trouvait allongé sur le sol, visiblement KO et un Aurors arriva pour l'emmener au ministère.

« Est-ce que c'est enfin terminé cette fois-ci ? » Souffla Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais tant que tu es avec moi, alors je me fiche de ce qu'il peut arriver. » Répondit Draco en le serrant contre lui.

HPDM

Le soleil de juillet tapait avec force et Harry ne regretta pas d'avoir pris un parasol avec lui. Il regarda, ou plutôt mata, avec envie le corps couvert de gouttelettes d'eau de son compagnon, qui se prélasser sur un matelas gonflable dans leur piscine.

Après la mort de Voldemort, que le monde sorcier avait attribué, à tort, à Harry, les derniers Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et jugés.

Lucius Malfoy s'était vu retirer toute sa fortune qu'on avait ensuite restituée à Draco. Ce dernier avait voulu vendre le manoir, mais contre toute attente, c'est Hermione qui l'en avait dissuadé.

« Si tu crées une meute, tu vas avoir besoin d'un lieu pour les loger. Ton manoir est tellement immense que tu pourrais faire habiter une centaine de personnes sans qu'ils se marchent dessus pour autant. Et si tu ne veux pas y vivre, pour des raisons quelconques, rien ne t'empêche de construire une maison à côté pour y vivre avec Harry. »

Harry approuvait les paroles de Hermione. Ils étaient près des membres de leurs meutes, mais avaient également une grande intimité. La piscine dans laquelle se baignait actuellement Draco était seulement à eux, la cuisine, la salle de bain, l'escalier, le salon. Tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables pour une bonne baise étaient à eux et à eux seulement.

Surtout, que leur meute comptait plus d'une vingtaine de membres, loup-garou et autre ! Faire l'amour à un endroit où l'on sentait encore les hormones de ce qui étaient passé avant coupait toute envie.

Draco sortit de la piscine nu comme un ver. Il s'approcha de Harry qui s'assit sur sa chaise longue. En voyant la queue raide de son compagnon, le Gryffondor compris pourquoi ce dernier venait le voir.

« Suce. » Ordonna Draco d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner Harry de plaisir.

Le garçon s'approcha et passa sa langue le long de la verge pour venir l'enrouler autour du gland où suintait déjà du liquide. Puis sans attendre davantage, il enfonça la queue dans sa bouche et fit glisser sa tête le long du mat de chaire.

Rapidement, il sentit les mains de Draco se refermer autour de sa tête pour l'immobiliser tandis que son compagnon lui baisait la bouche avec force. Harry avait juste à garder la bouche grande ouverte.

Il posa une main sur son propre sexe et en suivant le rythme de Draco il se masturba avec force. Lorsque son compagnon s'enfonça une dernière fois dans sa bouche avant d'éjaculer son sperme dans le fond de sa gorge, se libérant dans un cri guttural, Harry accéléra le mouvement sur son sexe et suivit rapidement Draco dans l'orgasme.

Une bouche vorace se posa subitement sur la sienne et il se retrouva avec une jambe de chaque côté de sa tête, son petit trou largement offert à la vue de Draco. Son compagnon le lima durant de longues minutes avant d'éjaculer avec force en lui. Il se retira par la suite avec une délicatesse qui contrastait sa façon de lui avoir fait l'amour. Harry s'avachit sur sa chaise longue et lorsque Draco s'allongea à ses côtes, il se mit automatiquement à lui caresser les cheveux. Il se sentait bien, à sa place. Et pour la première fois, il pouvait accepter sans douleur toutes les horreurs qui lui étaient arrivées.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère vous retrouver dans mes autres fics.

Ps : Je trouve l'union entre Draco et Harry vraiment nul, mais j'avais la flemme de changer!^^

A bientôt,

Mower.


End file.
